Final Fantasy VII Exchange my Soul
by Mephyia
Summary: AU: What if Sephiroth hadn't gone crazy in Nibelheim? What if there was another who attempted to destroy the world?- Pairings: SephxCloud, ZackxAerith, Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Violence, Abuse, Science
1. Chapter 1

Exchange My Soul

FF7 Alternate Universe

Disclaimers: Characters are owned by Square-Enix

Warning: Yaoi- SephirothxCloud, Het- ZackxAerith, Abuse, Science, Violence

~~**------------**~~

Deep down… some where… That little voice told him to stop. Told him it was all just a dream and he really needed to wake up.

But he couldn't. He couldn't get passed the ink, and the papers, and the folders, and more importantly…

He couldn't stop because of the word…. Jenova.

So he paced, walking back and forth in the small bookcase enclosed hallway and office. The ever present dim light which would make it hard to even think of reading for some no problem for his well trained makou eyes. He ignored the rug under his feet as it made a soft squish noise, damp from the cracking basement walls leaking moisture. With all said and done, the basement he had confined himself in was, for lack of a better word, a dungeon and these papers made him its prisoner.

With a sigh, the weary and tired man sat in the large chair behind the elegant desk. Really out of place for a dungeon if he did say so himself. His bright green eyes combed the area taking the all so familiar area in again. The slimy, mossy bricks of the walls…. The scent of old books and mold… Soft glow of the many scientific equipment down the hall… A nervous blond holding a food tray…

Wait… A nervous blond holding a food tray?

Sephiroth's gaze went back to the said blond who was indeed nervous. He shook in his spot, soft bangs wobbling and brushing his cheeks a little, and the tray he held rattled slightly from dishes clanking on dishes.

Sephiroth wanted to smile at the sight, but his lips didn't seem to move. Dear Zackary was right…

Cloud was a chocobo in disguise.

Perhaps he would come closer if Sephiroth had a carrot.

"What is it Cloud?" His soft voice causing the blond to jump a little. Was he truly that scary? Or was there more to the boy's actions?

The boy took a step closer and words came to Sephiroth's mind… Jailbait that's worth it.

"I… Zack…. Um…" This did make Sephiroth smile. Was the boy nervous because this was the first time they were alone together? Did Sephiroth's looks play a part of this?

Or was it just hero worship? This thought slightly crushed Sephiroth but he shook it away with graceful movement of his head.

"Zack what?" He looked at the slowly approaching blond. "Strife I don't bite." _Hard_ he added mentally.

"Zack said… I should bring you some food…" Cloud got close enough to set the tray down. He bit his lip shyly, his mind wanting to ask Sephiroth so many questions. Why did you lock yourself down here? What can I do to help?

_Where do I start…? You're so much stronger and powerful and…. Why would you ever need help from someone as weak as me…? There's no point in asking anything…_ Cloud hung his head a little at his thoughts echoed in his head. Personally he blamed being home and seeing everyone who made him feel useless in the first place.

"Thank you, Cloud. Anything else…?"

"…..What are you reading about?" The question slipped those pouty lips faster then he could stop it. Cloud was almost ready to bolt when he saw what his question had done to Sephiroth.

The General had gone from warm and friendly to hard and cold. Cloud gulped. This wasn't the Sephiroth he'd been witnessing. Something was wrong. His blue eyes glanced down and couldn't help but skim over the page open.

"General sir, you-"

"Get out." The voice held a low threat to it which made Cloud wince. He admitted it. He wanted to run. He wanted to get the hell out of there.

"No. Sir just talk-"

"We have nothing to talk about Strife."

"We do!! Those papers are-"

"You haven't read them, Private. Now get out."

"I WON'T!!" Cloud stomped his foot causing the carpet to complain with a loud squish noise. "I won't leave till you hear me out!"

"…" Sephiroth conceded quietly. He didn't want to openly admit that the young chocobo beat him in a yelling match. "Speak then leave."

"You need to talk to someone sir. You can't just hold it in and expect everything to be ok! Talk to Zack! Talk to someone in Midgar or Junon! Talk-"

"To you?" The question froze Cloud in his tracks. Talk to him? Sephiroth talk to HIM?! No this couldn't happen… Cloud was a nobody and Sephiroth needed a somebody to cheer him up.

"……Whatever it is sir…. They're papers. They're not truths or things that say 'this is how it's going to be'. Papers. Something someone wrote. They're not hardcore facts, people can manipulate words to get what they want…" Cloud swallowed the lump in his throat. "Like… Like what that Genesis guy said… He could easily have said something else but he didn't and now you're here. Maybe he planted these. Maybe this is what he wanted. Maybe he gets a kick of fucking with your mind."

Sephiroth's silver eyebrow raised at Cloud's swearing. His mind though, overlooked the swearing and let Cloud's words sink in. Perhaps the youth was right. Perhaps this was all a ruse and he fell for it. Shame and guilt came over him and he ran a hand though his hair.

"All of this…. Is too much of a… There's so much information on these papers Cloud and Genesis isn't smart enough to even conceive something of this great of detail."

"They're still just papers…." Cloud whispered some. Sephiroth couldn't help but feel like he hurt the boy's feelings.

"Cloud… Don't sulk. Continue speaking." Cloud looked up at him through his bangs and sighed.

"We're not monsters. We aren't. You aren't. Zack isn't. I'm not. We're humans. We may be special humans but we're humans none the less. Who cares what others say. What matters is our thoughts and opinions of ourselves…" Cloud jumped at the sound of wood scrapping against mushy carpet and stone. He looked up and watched Sephiroth get up and walk around the desk.

_This is it Cloud… you should have run… He's going to kill you now. You're such an idiot, staying here and opening your big mouth. Good job!_ Cloud closed his eyes as the older man approached. He tried to will himself to do something but he froze and…

His eyes shot open as strong arms slipped around his body and pulled him into a hug. Was he dead? Did he not feel the deathblow?

The strong scent of lavender told him he was still alive.

"G-g-general?" Cloud squeaked a little as he felt the man's head nuzzle his neck some. The General was hugging him. The man he idolized… hugging him…. The object of his dreams… hug… Cloud slowly felt his brain crash.

"Please… Sephiroth is fine, Cloud…" Sephiroth could barely get out the whisper. His mind was trying to reason with itself. What gave the boy such anguish? What hurt him so badly that he can speak with knowledge on this… painful subject? What could he do to protect him?

"…Sephiroth…." The blond said softly and wrapped his arms around him as best he could. Cloud didn't really know what else to do but this.. It was comforting. "It's… ok Sephiroth… I promise you… we're human… Nothing anyone can say will change that… Not those papers. Not Genesis… Nothing…"

All the General could do was nod and pull the blond closer.

-----------

"So that's what was in those papers…." Zack nodded sage like from his spot on the inn's bed, his black hair bouncing slightly. "All Jenova this… Jenova that… Kinda makes a guy's head hurt."

"You don't understand a word of what I just said do you?" Sephiroth mused from his seat at the table, sipping calmly a cup of tea. He looked around the small room they were in and couldn't help but smile when his eyes landed on the back of the blond who guarded the door. Too bad the boy had put back on his helmet.

"Not in the least bit." Zack nodded again. "What I do know is Cloud is right. The Chocobo has some brains in that head of his."

"I'M NOT A CHOCOBO!" Cloud snapped from his place. Damned he would be if he allowed them to speak about him without commentary.

"Chocobo!!" Zack stuck his tongue out, a worthless gesture since the boy had his back to him but effective none the less as he saw Cloud ball up a fist.

"Onto the point of the matter, children." Sephiroth interrupted. "We have these papers and something needs to be done."

"Well papers don't change who we are, Sephiroth. As long as you've got a soul and a mind, you're human. So what if you were part of the S-Project." Zack laid down on the bed and swung his foot some. "All of SOLDIER are experimented on as well so you're not any different then me."

"You weren't born an experiment." Sephiroth added with a grim look. Zack's upbeat attitude didn't change.

"No I wasn't but that doesn't matter a damn bit. Besides who told you, your mother is Jenova?"

"Hojo."

"Exactly! And that man is batshit crazy! I really wouldn't go on what he says in the least bit." Zack sat up and leaned on his arms. "Who knows maybe your mom is some mysterious woman. Maybe you should talk to your dad about this."

Sephiroth blinked then laughed. "Hojo is my father."

"…. That's fucked up…." Zack couldn't help but shudder. Whoever the mother was she HAD to be hot to get a child like Sephiroth.

"Maybe…" the blond turned to face them. "Maybe Hojo wrote those reports. Maybe he made it so those creatures broke out of those pods at a certain time in your life. Maybe he wants you to find those reports and go crazy and end up destroying the world. What if it's all just one giant plot to get rid of mankind?"

"…..Cloud you need to stop playing video games." Zack smirked and stood. "What's in that Chocobo brain of yours?"

"I'm serious! And I'm not a Chocobo!!" Cloud stomped his foot in a huff.

"Cloud might not be far off." Sephiroth stood as well. The younger two looked at him both with questions playing on their face. "Hojo was never one to appreciate the human race. He constantly seeks to improve it. Perhaps this was just some sort of ploy. Some… sort of plan he's devised since my birth. Sadly the one man who could help me discover the truth of the matter is dead but there has to be somewhere information is stored."

"There's a guy in a coffin in the basement sleeping. We could go poke him with a stick and see if he knows." Zack grinned. Cloud shook his head.

"Now who plays too many video games?" Cloud muttered some and turned back to resume his guard duty.

"As I don't doubt you Zack, I find it hard to believe he was just…. Sleeping." Sephiroth shook his head some. "At any rate, it's getting late and we should turn in. I've called for a transport to pick us up in the wee hours of the morning." He smiled as Zack groaned. "I did it just for you, Zack."

"Thanks I feel honored." Zack grumbled a little. "I'll turn in later though. I promised Tifa I'd hang out with her and answer some questions about a mysterious blond SOLDIER." He couldn't help but grin slyly at the squeak that came from the door. "So I'm gonna to do that since who knows when I'll have another chance. Wanna come with Cloud?"

"No!" The word came out squeaked which caused Zack to laugh and Sephiroth to raise an eyebrow.

"Alright then. You stay here and be a prude." Zack patted Cloud's shoulder causing the younger to jump. "You have fun sleeping." He smiled and hurried out. Cloud couldn't help but sigh in relief at the other being gone.

Wait….. Zack gone…. Him alone with Sephiroth…. Brain failure.

He mentally kicked himself for acting like a school girl who's giddy about being around the boy she likes.

"Cloud why did you kick yourself?" The question caught the blond completely off guard. He blinked and looked at Sephiroth then blushed heavily when he felt a spot on his leg start to hurt.

"No…. no reason…." He laughed nervously. Sephiroth eyed him some then motioned for him to come in.

"Stand down. You're off duty now." Sephiroth sat on his appointed bed and pulled off his boots. Cloud slouched over some, glad to not be standing like a board and came into the room, shutting the door on instinct.

Cloud froze. _……What do I do now…?_

"Relax Cloud." Cloud jumped and looked at Sephiroth. The man had a soft amused smile on his lips and Cloud swore to the gods Sephiroth was looking him over.

Slowly the blond pulled off the helmet and shook his head, letting the spikes bounce back into place. He walked over to his bed and sat setting the helmet on the nightstand and pulled off his own boots. He unzipped his jacket and tossed it aside. He stretched feeling his fledgling muscles contract some then froze in position when he felt the other's eyes on him.

"S-s-sephiroth?"

"Cloud…. Do you… want to sleep with me tonight?"

Brain crashing, crashing, crashing, BOOM!! Exploded. Cloud was sure there was mushy brain matter all over the inside of his skull now.

"Uh….um….I….uh…" _Use your words Cloud!! Use your words!!_

"It's… quite alright if you don't. I don't mind sle-"

"I DO!" Cloud squeaked and covered his mouth with his sudden burst. Sephiroth blinked then smiled softly.

"You're an odd one, Cloud…" Sephiroth stood and removed his jacket, hanging it on the back of the chair nearest to his bed. Cloud couldn't help but stare at the other's chest. "You're drooling."

"What..?" Cloud blinked then wiped his chin with his hand. He paled, then blushed deeply as he discovered he had in fact been drooling.

Sephiroth couldn't help but chuckle. So the boy's nervousness was sexual attraction. Perhaps he could get away with more then just sleeping.

"Well do you sleep in your uniform?" Sephiroth asked as he noted the boy not moving. He removed his own pants and set them aside, now dressed in dark blue silk boxers.

"Huh? Oh… No…" Cloud stood up and pulled off his pants and tossed them onto his bed. He removed the muscle shirt from his uniform and replaced it with a cotton tank top then stood in his… Chocobo boxers that poorly hid his awakening excitement and the soft shirt that gave Sephiroth a nice view of his clavicles.

Sephiroth could feel a slight pulse in his own groin as he looked the boy over. A part of him felt like a dirt old letch while the rest of him said take the boy then and there. Taking a deep breath and forcing some will power into his arms, he leaned down and pulled back the blankets to slip under them, then patted next to him for Cloud to join.

_This is really happening…_ Cloud swallowed nervously as he climbed into the bed. He watched Sephiroth lay down and squeaked shyly as he was slightly pushed towards the edge. He frown some but didn't let the fact the bed was made for one stop him from getting comfortable, even if it meant using Sephiroth as his pillow….which…. Was the only option Cloud had and he was just staring at the other with wide blue eyes.

"Something wrong?"

"Ok I'm just coming to come out and say it. Sephiroth I'm very much in love with you, no it's not just hero worship, no I'm not crazy, yes I realize I'm 9 years younger then you, no I don't care and finally I think I'm going to pass out."

Sephiroth couldn't help but chuckle as he observed the boy start to panic a little. "Relax, Cloud. Just lay down."

"But if I do that then I have to lay either on you or snuggled as close as I can to you cause if you haven't noticed you're kind of a giant compared to me as I am tiny and short and that helps somewhat it doesn't stop the fact that I-"

"It's alright Cloud. If I didn't take in the fact you would have to sleep on me I wouldn't have asked you into my bed." Sephiroth believed this was a moment Zack would go 'Oh you sly boots you.' however the black haired SOLDIER wasn't around and all Sephiroth had was a nervous blond boy, that continued to remind him of a Chocobo caught in headlights, debating whether or not it was alright to lay his head down onto Sephiroth's chest.

Well then Sephiroth just had to remedy this problem as the blond obviously could not. Reaching up Sephiroth gently cupped Cloud's head and pulled it down to his chest. He felt the boy tense some and he smiled.

"It's alright." He repeated and the other body relaxed and slowly reached and arm over to rest it on Sephiroth's chest. He couldn't help but sigh in some happiness. This was… probably the greatest feeling Sephiroth had ever felt.

Wait he took that back. What Cloud has started doing was the greatest feeling he's ever felt. He looked down at the fluffy blond spiky one and watches with a light moan as Cloud's tongue flicked out over his nipple again.

"You know we-"

"Shouldn't have sex…" Cloud finished, his words breathing over Sephiroth's chest. "But… In Nibelheim the age of consent is 14... After all it's a town of 'let's marry our cousin' thought…" He licked in a swirl around Sephiroth's nipple again. "Nothing wrong with… us taking care of our problems… orally…" The blond blushed as he spoke and hid his face some as he started to suckle gently on the pebble of flesh between his lips.

Sephiroth couldn't believe it. Cloud was instigating. He's definitely learning his lesson that the shy innocent looking blond was shy and not so innocent. He was going to protest again but the boy crawling on top of him naked (when did he shed his boxers and tank?) stopped all brain function.

"Cloud…." The name came out in a husky moan as the blond worked on disposing the only thing keeping Sephiroth clothed.

"Wow…." Cloud blushed and couldn't help but stare at Sephiroth's length. Really he felt he shouldn't be as impressed with it as he was, considering his own wasn't fully matured but he couldn't help it. It was so much better then in his dreams and just helped more on his quest.

Moving slowly the blond leaned down and licked Sephiroth's tip lightly causing a hiss to escape the other. He worked his lips around the head some and sucked moaning at the taste the man beneath him hand. Definitely better then his dreams.

Sephiroth groaned as he watched his length disappear into the boy's mouth. Part of him wondered where the boy learned all this but that was quickly killed by the urge to touch back. Causing a startled yelp from Cloud, Sephiroth, spun him so his knees were resting on either side of this head.

"Warn me next time!!" Cloud huffed and pouted over his shoulder.

"I'm glad there's promise of a next time." Sephiroth smirked a bit and took Cloud into his mouth in one motion causing a loud moan to escape the youth. He increased his suction some as Cloud resumed his own, willing his hips not to buck into the pouty mouth that encased him.

Sadly though the blond didn't have the stamina as Sephiroth. It wasn't soon after they had started that Cloud cried out in his release and spilled into the older man's mouth. Now determined to give the same pleasure, Cloud started to suck harder and stroked what he couldn't fit into his mouth. He bobbed his head some and shivered at the noises Sephiroth made. He felt Sephiroth tense under him and soon he swallowed somewhat frantically to take what Sephiroth spouted into his mouth.

Sephiroth was slightly impressed as the blond turned around and sat on Sephiroth's stomach. The Chocobo hadn't spilt a drop of his cum, and he couldn't help but smile at the satisfied smirk on the young man's face.

"Please?" Sephiroth asked softly as Cloud laid down and pulled the blankets over them.

"Yeah…" Cloud nodded lazily and rested his head on Sephiroth's chest, falling asleep to the heartbeat of his General.

-----------

"Helicopter I disown you…" Cloud urked a little at another jolt the helicopter made. He looked around and frowned some at being the only MP who lived on this mission. Zack was happily chatting away on his phone, Cloud could only guess it was that girl he liked, and Sephiroth sat across from him, eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest.

Cloud studied the other closer, trying to memorize Sephiroth's features. The slim arched eyebrows, the long dark silver lashes, those full soft lips…Those lips... Cloud frown. He and Sephiroth didn't kiss at all… When Cloud woke up that morning he was dressed in his boxers and tank and Sephiroth was scolding Zack for staying out all night.

He frowned more. Why was Zack out all night? Did he really have that much to say with Tifa? Well Zack was a bit of a blab, this being proven as Zack chatted away on the phone.

Another jolt and Cloud grabbed the sick bag.

"Hey Aerith I gotta go, Cloud's really sick." Zack hung up and rubbed the smaller one's back as he emptied his breakfast into the small airsick bag. "I don't remember you having motion sickness this bad on the way here…." Zack looked up at Sephiroth. "Could it be from the makou?"

"Cloud wasn't near any makou during the mission." Sephiroth replied, not opening his eyes. His mind was still trying to wrap around the events the night before.

"Well I'm worried. I think he needs to go see a doctor when we land in Junon."

"I'm fine… I'll be fine… I just…" Cloud frowned at his slightly slurred words. He was fine… He hadn't come into contact with makou like Sephiroth said so no chance of makou poisoning…. Unless….

Cloud paled. No way he could have gotten makou poisoning from Sephiroth… They would have had to had done that lots of times for THAT to happen…. Right?

He kept his mouth shut as Zack bickered with Sephiroth over Cloud seeing a doctor. He focused on Sephiroth some to try and get rid of the sick feeling that was over coming him. He frowned a little vision getting blurry, and… was the helicopter spinning?

"Ok.. So I'm not so fine…" The blond started to crumble and Zack caught him before he hit the metal floor.

"He's going to a doctor." Zack shifted Cloud so his head laid in his lap. Sephiroth felt a tinge of jealousy as he nodded.

"Someone doesn't pass out from motion sickness… I concede. We'll take him to the doctors."

"Thank you. Now then…. What exactly was Cloud doing sleeping on you this morning?"


	2. Chapter 2

Exchange My Soul

FF7 Alternate Universe

Disclaimers: Characters are owned by Square-Enix

Warning: Yaoi- SephirothxCloud, Het- ZackxAerith, Abuse, Science, Violence

~~**------------**~~

Groggy and sick. Sick and groggy. Cloud's mind alternated between those two as he stared up at the ceiling of the Junon hospital. Why was he there again? Oh yeah he had passed out in the helicopter… but that really didn't explain WHY he was there.

"Toilet…." He got up slowly only to get pushed back down by a strong hand. He blinked a few times to let his eyes adjust some and made out a blurry head of silver.

"You have a mild case of makou poisoning, Cloud…"

"I do….? How come…?" He tilted his head some, at least he thought he did, as he stared up at the sliver blob.

"…. Because of me…"

"You?" Cloud was even more confused. Who was this person anyway? ….. Did he really say 'you' or just go 'uuuuuuh'?

"Yes… I can only conclude-"

"Haha, conclude…" He had no clue why the word was funny but it was and Cloud giggled a bit behind his hand.

"…Conclude that my semen is the cause as it's the only makou you came in counter with, granted it was a low level but higher then what normal SOLDIERS have."

"Oh… Ok pretty lady…" Sephiroth blinked. Obviously the medication still was effecting Cloud. The boy's words were slurred and he giggled at normal words such as cause, counter and… concluded. Sephiroth noticed a 'C' trend with the giggles and resisted his own when Cloud giggled at the word came.

Sephiroth was above that sort of toilet humor.

The elder of the two watched silently as Cloud fell back asleep, grumbling then giggling in his delirious state of unconscious. Sephiroth sighed feeling guilty he had put Cloud there. He was determined to make it up to the blond, feeding him soup and taking care of him in his time of need.

He reached out and brushed Cloud's bangs away from his slumbering face and smiled softly. Enduring the white sterile-ness of the ICU room and all the other medical annoyances felt to Sephiroth that perhaps his feelings were deeper for the blond then what he originally thought. This warmed Sephiroth some. He never really thought he would love someone, or even care about them. Though his friendship with Angeal and Genesis had been his first attempt to get close to someone, it was just a mere friendship and nothing more. Angeal turned out to be a great friend and Genesis turned out to be a nuisance.

Sephiroth long since decided after meeting Genesis, he was going to have a time machine made so he could go back in time and kill the fucker who wrote LOVELESS.

"Did he wake up?" Sephiroth looked to the owner of the voice to see the young 1st standing in the door way. Zack's nervousness was evident by the way he hopped from one foot to the other. "I heard it was makou poisoning… Where did Cloud get close to makou? I mean like the town reeked of sour makou but could that have caused it?"

"Perhaps…" Sephiroth didn't want to inform Zack of what the real cause was, as it was embarrassing enough already. His first time doing anything with the blond and he about near killed him.

_A great way to start a relationship… Note to self. Stock up on condoms for when Cloud hits 18..._

"Hello!! Mr. Frowny face!!" Sephiroth blinked as a hand waved in front of him. Zack frowned then pinched Sephiroth's cheek as if to wake him from whatever dream the silver haired General was in. The pinch earned him a slap but it just made Zack laugh a bit. "Aw was it a good dream?"

"Kicking your ass and leaving you for dead is always a good dream." Sephiroth snapped as he rubbed his cheek.

"Ooo… Ouch. That hurts me right here." Zack put his hand to his chest and faked crying against Sephiroth's shoulder. After being pushed away he took a deep breath and focused on being serious. His best friend was laying, probably in pain, in the bed in front of him. It was… sobering to say the least, and Zack wondered if he could have done something. _Oh stop being a sour puss. You can't sit here and do the what if bullshit. You can't control whether someone comes in contact with makou!_ "So has he woken up?"

"Yes and he called me a pretty lady." Sephiroth glared at the other as he burst into laughter.

"OH GODS!!! I'm gonna buy you a fuckin' dress!! And I'm gonna have-" Zack lurched forward from Sephiroth whapping him upside the head. It didn't stop his laughing though. The images of Sephiroth in a dress with braided hair and bows just wouldn't leave his head.

"Uh…. No more cheese…." The two looked over at the blond in time to see him roll some then sit up.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth stood and put a hand on his shoulder. The boy looked up, his bright blue eyes shining.

"I gotta piss…."

------------------

Cloud was thankful for his quick recovery though he hated being stuck in the hospital bed. He looked around the room and frowned at the other MP who was chatting with, whom Cloud assumed, his girlfriend. It made Cloud feel horribly alone, especially after Sephiroth and Zack got called back to Midgar.

Sighing some, he slipped out of the bed and steadied himself. Food court. Or… escaping and going to a burger joint. Damn French fries sounded good to his starved stomach. Hospital food did nothing for his growing body.

Slowly Cloud made his way out of his room. He looked around and grimaced. "What are you doing here….?"

"Looking after you, yo. Direct orders from the silver wonder." The red head blocking Cloud smirked. Cloud groaned and tried to move passed him. "Tsk, tsk, Choco. You're bedridden for a reason."

"Reno right?" The Turk nodded. "I want some mother fucking French fries."

"Ha! You're cute there Choco." Reno smirked again and locked him into a head lock. "Alright, let's get you some clothes and I'll get you some fries."

"Clothes?" Cloud blinked and looked down. "Ick hospital gown…"

"Yep so let's find you some clothes sweet cheeks." Cloud blushed his shyness hitting hard from that little nickname. He escaped from Reno's grasp and looked away with his eyes down cast. "Zack said you were shy but damn… You're rape-able shy." Reno studied Cloud some. "How old are you so when I take you to bed, I know how many years I'm getting."

Cloud blinked nervously. He didn't know what to do with Reno's flirting and his cheeks flared red as the Turk cupped his chin and lifted it so their eyes met. His bright blue eyes stared back at the blue-ish green ones the redhead possessed and he couldn't help be feel lost in them.

"So kid, you gonna sit there with a dumb look on your face or answer me? How old are ya?"

"S-s-sixteen…" Cloud couldn't help but stutter a little. Reno chuckled some.

"That would probably get me 10 years." The redhead let go of Cloud's chin then patted his head. "What happened to the Chocobo who tried to escape for some 'mother fucking French fries'? Suddenly lost your nerve?"

"I'm not a Chocobo!!" Cloud huffed a little. That nickname was starting to get tiresome and judging by the smirk on the older man's face Zack was to blame for this blasphemy. The black haired SOLDIER was going to get it big time when Cloud got back to Midgar.

Reno couldn't help himself as he patted Cloud's head again. He had heard about him from Phoebe, and she had praised Cloud's impressive sword skills. Now that he actually saw the boy, he had a bit of a hard time picturing him more then just a desk jockey. This idea brought another smirk to his lips as he imagined the blond behind a desk, looking cute in his little suit, and shyly helping others. Reno decided that Cloud was definitely more suited for that then as an MP. Maybe he could even convince the kid to join the Turks as a secretary.

"You're… rather creepy…" Cloud shifted some as he watched Reno stare at him and alternate smiling, smirking, and lecherous looks. He started to feel more self conscious in just wearing a hospital gown. "Where's my uniform?"

"Should be next to your bed, but we should check with the doctor to really see if you can be up and about yo." Reno scratched the back of his head. He'd be damned if he let the younger one leave, get hurt or sick, and then Sephiroth found out. He didn't know what the General wanted with the kid (but something nagged at him that Sephiroth had the same ideas he was having.) but he in no way wanted to piss him off. Reno quite frankly valued his life a little to much to dare to rub the silvered one the wrong way.

Cloud just sighed and nodded, not knowing of Reno's inner turmoil. He retreated back into the room and examined his bed to find a bag of his clothes under it. After pulling it out, he grabbed the curtain and pulled it around his bed to dress in private. He already had Reno giving him weird looks, he didn't need the other MP and his girlfriend looking at him weird too.

He pulled the ties undone and slipped out of his gown. He shivered as the cold air hit his naked flesh and looked down. His cheeks flushed as he saw his member, his mind going to imagining Sephiroth's lips around it and how good it felt. He bit his lip and tried to make his memories go elsewhere as his groin pulsed and twitched with new life but he failed miserably as his thoughts went more explicit.

Cloud sat down on the bed and slipped under the covers. He let his hand trail over his body and between his legs, his slim fingers wrapped around his member and squeezed.

_Damnit Sephiroth… Just one time and look what you've done to me…_ Cloud put a hand over his mouth to stop any sounds from leaking and hitting the ears of the others in the room. His fingers tightened as he stroked himself fast. He closed his eyes and laid his head back against the pillow. His thoughts went to Sephiroth, imagining it was him touching him, his mouth on him again with that suckling pressure he had given him previously.

Cloud let a squeak escape as his orgasm approached. He shivered at the rush he was getting from his thoughts of Sephiroth and the nagging fear of getting caught. Just a few more strokes he kept telling himself, almost there…. Almost….

"If you want some help with that, kid, I'm more then willing." Cloud jumped and turned dark red as he opened his eyes to find the Turk leering over him. "Cause that hot little bod of yours just craves to be touched."

"Knock it off!!" Cloud scooted away from him glaring. He had almost reached that delicious release only to have it snatched away as fast as it was approaching.

"Picky, yo." Reno crossed his arms with a mock pout. "Doctors said you're good. Get dressed and we'll get your 'mother fucking French fries'." The red head smirked as the blond blushed more. Picking on him sure isn't going get old.

------------------

Reno sighed as he started the helicopter to start off towards Midgar. He looked into the back at the blond who was currently stuffing his face with French fries and soda.

"Kid ease up on that stuff. You'll choke."

"I'm fine!! It's just so good!!" Cloud smiled softly and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. Reno shook his head and smiled back. The boy was too damn adorable for his own good.

"Well we have a special guest coming with us so don't embarrass yourself got it?"

"Got it." Reno smiled as Cloud slowed his eating. He shifted in his seat and checked the panel, frowning some at the altitude indicator. He tapped it some then cursed under his breath.

"Something wrong partner?" Reno jumped as Rude came and sat down next to him. The red head laughed sheepishly as the other raised a brow.

"Damn indicator is broken. Seriously, yo, give me one Shin-Ra helicopter where it isn't broke." Reno scratched the back of his head and checked the other instruments on the panel, pleased they were working accordingly. "Is the special guest aboard?"

"He is…." The bigger man pulled on his headset and set the channel to match Reno's. He reached behind and pulled the door shut to close off the cockpit.

"That fucker gives me the creeps yo. Poor blondie… maybe we should leave the door open?" Reno reached for the master and avionics switches and the fuel valve switch flipping them on. The rotors started with a slight whine and Reno grimaced. "Top of the line my ass… You hear that? The yaw is off which is gonna just make this trip bumpy as fuck and Zack warned me about the kid getting air sickness. He totally just downed three large containers of fries, yo."

"More of a reason to keep the door closed." Reno frowned at Rude some who seemed completely obvious to the hot kid in the back.

"Fuck Rude, you still hung up on Chelsea? You need to let that go, man. It ain't good for you."

"…." Rude buckled his seat belt and opened up the door and looked back. "You two hold on. The ride will be bumpy."

Cloud looked up from his spot as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. Bumpy wasn't good, especially after consuming all that food. He frowned a little then looked at the man across from him. He tilted his head as the other didn't seem to notice or even acknowledge him. The man had his nose buried in paper work, glasses slipping down some on his broad nose. Cloud looked over him some more noting some similar characteristics to Sephiroth then squeaked a little. He quickly covered his mouth in slight shock of the squeak as the man glanced up at him.

"Something wrong, boy…?" A dark eyebrow shot up as the blond shook his head in a near frantic motion. The older man lifted his head and examined the boy in front of him. "Say aren't you the one who received makou poisoning on the Nibelheim mission?"

"Uh… Yes…. Yes sir…" Cloud blushed a bit and shifted in his seat as he felt the dark eyes start to roam over him.

"No need to be nervous, boy. Tell me what's your name..?"

"Cloud Strife sir…" The dark haired man jotted it down on his paper then looked back at him. Cloud felt suddenly very uncomfortable.

This was after all, Professor Hojo, Sephiroth's father. The same Sephiroth that Cloud had sucked off and who had sucked him off as well.

"Sephiroth has been acting odd from that mission, perhaps you could tell me why…?" Cloud paled.

_Well sir, you see your son and I… well… we kind of slept together… and I know it's against the law in 90% of the world but in Nibelheim it isn't so it was ok, and he's probably just worried about me cause I had no contact with any makou and still managed to get makou poisoning and he's probably some how blaming himself about it even though it's not his fault._ "No sir I don't…"

"Hmm…" Hojo went back to reading his papers. "It says here you didn't come into contact with any sort of makou, Strife… how do you explain the poisoning?"

"Maybe it was the air…?" Cloud paled more. Why was any of this relevant? And why the hell did he get stuck with him for a 4 hour trip back to Midgar?

"The air?" Hojo raised an eyebrow. "No one has ever gotten sick from just the air being tainted before."

"Always a first!!" Cloud laughed nervously.

"If I didn't know any better, I would suspect you had sexual relations with Sephiroth." Hojo couldn't help but give a tiny smirk at the blond. "However if you did this would be an unexpected development on Sephiroth's part…."

"NO SIR!! We didn't do anything like that!!" Cloud waved his hands frantically hoping Hojo would believe him. The older man wasn't convinced.

"There's no shame in having sex, boy."

"AH HA! I knew it!!" The helicopter veered a little to the left.

"Reno fuckin' drive properly!" Cloud suddenly wanted to curl into a ball and hide for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Exchange My Soul

FF7 Alternate Universe

Disclaimers: Characters are owned by Square-Enix

Warning: Yaoi- SephirothxCloud, Het- ZackxAerith, Abuse, Science, Violence

~~**------------**~~

"How old are you boy?" The black haired man pulled out a new piece of paper from a folder and clipped it to his clipboard. He studied the squirmish blond in front of him with heavy interest. If Hojo's calculations were correct- and they always were- then the MP in front of him was poisoned not by the air but by Sephiroth himself. This fact alone peeked Hojo's curiosity as he didn't have the slightest clue what kind of creature would be so sensitive to makou in semen.

"16 sir…." Cloud shifted. One more hour and they would touch down in Midgar. One more hour till he was free to return to the cold confinement of his one roomed apartment.

"You're younger then I thought." Hojo scribbled something down which made Cloud even more nervous.

But this inquiry wasn't just to clear Hojo's questions. Cloud was looking perfect to Hojo. What he was filling out was a rest to the President to have full access to the blond. He speculated that Cloud was either an Ancient or some other species that had yet to be documented. A part of him hoped it was the latter as he would have fun dissecting the boy.

"What is your birthday?"

"August 11th…." Cloud didn't like where this was going and the belts that strapped him to his seat didn't allow him to lean to get a view of what Hojo was writing.

"Blood type?"

"AB… Sir why are you asking me all of this?"

"Curiosity." Hojo replied honestly.

THAT got Reno's attention. He looked back at Hojo some and watched him write down something else then looked at Rude. The other nodded and closed the door to the cabin.

"Somethin' ain't sitting well. Is it my imagination or is Hojo plotting?" The redhead glanced at his partner with a frown. "The kid is going to be…. You know… isn't he?"

"It seems so." Rude frowned as well.

"Fuck yo! That kid's too innocent to be one of those!!"

"It's the innocent that make the best ones."

------------------

Oh holy ground. Cloud was ecstatic to no longer be air born. He wanted to skip and jump and shout it out how he's so glad to be on the land but his shyness and weariness of Hojo prevented any sort of excitement. Instead he quickly relieved himself from them and hurried to report in. His commanding officer welcomed him back and gave Cloud notice that he was on a two week break, one for health recovery another as courtesy for dealing with Sephiroth.

Cloud couldn't help but giggle on his way back to his apartment. Who knew that dealing with Sephiroth was grounds for a week of paid vacation? Either way it was a nice surprise and he was more then willing to take it. Vacations were rare for MPs and he was going to take all that he could.

He stopped at one of the local mini marts and bought some supplies; food, drinks, movies. Sadly he wasn't old enough to go in the adult section but he was sure he could con some of the older Mps to get him some later. After all he was a growing boy and his hormones spoke up every once and a while.

And of course the thoughts of watching them lead to thoughts of Sephiroth's mouth and the things it could do. He cursed himself for letting his mind wander there and hurried home.

"Damn him… Damn him and that mouth… He's probably just gonna forget me now too but I can't forget something like that… Fuck Sephiroth…. What did you do to me?!" Cloud was so lost in his thoughts that he ran into someone and fell onto his ass. He looked up with a blush then paled when he saw the suited figure in front of him. A Turk…but it wasn't a Turk he's seen before… which wasn't surprising.

The young man had wavy blond hair similar to Cloud's in colour and cold blue eyes. He had a bit of a smirk on his face and tapped his nunchaku to his shoulder.

"Hey there kiddo. Nice night huh?"

"I'm sorry!! I wasn't looking!!" Cloud quickly picked up his bags and stood.

"No worries. I was lookin' for you. You're a hard one to follow kiddo."

"Tin cut it out." Cloud jumped at the female voice and turned. Another Turk with reddish wavy hair stood. In her hand, she held a shuriken and Cloud gulped.

"Look…. I don't know what I did but I swear if you tell me what it was I won't do it again…" Cloud felt trapped and panicked. He didn't know what the hell was going and he really just wanted to go home and snuggled and hide in his bed.

"Look Cissnei you scared him! Good job!" Tin rolled his eyes and started to walk closer to Cloud. "Don't worry kiddo. You're in good hands." Cloud didn't even have time to react as Tin swung his nunchaku out and hit him in the head, effectively knocking him out and to the ground.

------------------

"Look all I'm saying is maybe you should date Cloud, you know?" Zack meeped and ducked as the Masamune swung at his head. Maybe training with an agitated Sephiroth wasn't a good idea.

"There are rules and protocols that have to be followed." Sephiroth swung at Zack a few more times and watches the other dodge both with his buster sword. "You know Angeal would have a fit if he saw what you did to that." He stopped and wiped his brow.

"Yeah, yeah. I can just see him now. 'You've dishonored yourself by putting the blade to shame!' Blah, blah, blah. He's probably rolling over in his grave." Zack couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Angeal yelling at him for the wear on the sword. He looked it over then ran a hand down it. "HEY!!" He looked at Sephiroth with a glare. "No changing the subject!"

"What was the subject again?" Sephiroth opened his water bottle and took a sip.

"Cloud!"

"Mmm yes…. A subject that definitely needs to be avoided."

"You still haven't told me what you two did in Nibelheim!" Zack huffed a little and crossed his arms. "Did you two fuck?"

"No Zack we did not." Sephiroth went and sat down on a bench and sighed. "We both needed comfort and I allowed him into my bed. Nothing more."

"….Alright fine I believe you." Zack plopped down where he was and stretched out his legs. "But seriously, you give off the vibe of having the hots for him."

"Keep talking like that and I'll heavily consider the best means of killing you." Sephiroth snapped before finishing off his bottle of water.

He admitted to only himself that he wanted Cloud. The boy was exquisite to say the least. He smelled like the mountains he came from and that was comforting to Sephiroth. The smell reminded him of a home he never had. Cloud's hair was feather soft to the touch and his skin smooth and silky. His flavour was much like honeysuckles. Sephiroth shook his head. He couldn't think about this now.

"Knock, knock!" Reno peeked into the training room and smirked when he saw Sephiroth quickly get up. "We're home yo. The kid is on his way back to his apartment. Your crazy ass father was there to harass him a little but hey. It was amusing to see the kid squirm." Reno shrugged some. "And hey if you ain't tappin' him any more, I will gladly take your place, yo." The punch took Reno by surprise as he stumbled some. He blinked and looked up at his attacker. Sephiroth shot daggers at him with his eyes.

"You better have not have touched him…" Reno would have paled at Sephiroth's growled threat if he was lesser of a man, but he was Reno of the Turks and not some sissy General was going to put him down.

But…. This was Sephiroth and he really was trying not to shit his pants.

"Calm down Tonto." Reno rubbed his jaw. "I didn't touch the kid. He's unmolested and ready for your sword, if you catch my drift."

"I thought you said you didn't do anything." Zack crossed his arms and eyed Sephiroth.

"Ha! Lair they totally fucked!" Reno smirked as Sephiroth looked like he was going to kill something for this injustice.

"Alright I sucked him off and he sucked me off. There I've told you now both of you drop this matter now.

"Floor 10. Apartment 10G." Sephiroth looked at the red head with a frown Reno just grinned. "It's the kid's living quarters." Reno couldn't help but chuckle as the silver haired one ran out of there. "He's really got it bad. Let's hope he makes it in time."

"In time for what?" Zack tilted his head confused.

"Don't worry about it pup." Reno laughed again and waved as he headed out. "I need a fuckin' fag." He pulled out his pack of cigarettes and pulled one out.

"HEY!!" Zack ran after him. "No smoke breaks until you tell me what's going on!" He grabbed Reno's hand that held his precious cancer stick. Reno whimpered some.

"Hey nothing! I need this sweet nicotine as a relief from dealing with Hojo, yo!" Zack released him and Reno quickly popped the cigarette into his mouth and lit it with a sigh. "Delicious…."

"Was…. Was Hojo on the helicopter…?" Zack shifted nervously. He didn't like the idea of Hojo being in the same place as Cloud, not by a long shot.

"Duh. I said that already." Reno huffed some. "Sephiroth probably figured it all out, you're just slow to the race. I'm just hopin' Rinny-Tin-Tin and Cissnei doesn't get caught in the crossfire." He smirked some as Zack bolted. "Damn I love this job."

-----------------

Sephiroth made it to Cloud's apartment in record time and in much more trouser causalities then one could count. He grimaced at the thought of being able to scare the IMs and MPs to piss themselves but he had no time to waste. If what Reno had been implying was true then Cloud was in danger… If not then Reno was going to get a beating after this.

"Whoa there Silver streak!"

"Out of my way Turk." Sephiroth shoved the young man aside. Tin growled a little and swung his nunchaku at Sephiroth only to frown as the taller man grabbed it and held.

"Look I'm doin' my job. Stand guard over the kid until his complete recovery from semen posioning. Oh wait it's makou posioning, my bad." He didn't even get a chuckle out as Sephiroth grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall causing him to gasp for air.

"How do you know that?!" Sephiroth growled and squeezed the blond's throat more. Tin couldn't answers instead he grabbed Sephiroth's arm and tried to pull it away.

"I'm gone two seconds and you get into a mess." Cissnei shook her head as she walked up. "It was in a medical report. Private Strife is to be under observation to make sure he has no other signs of illness." Sephiroth dropped Tin, who fell to the floor coughing, and turned to her.

"Nothing more?"

"Nothing more." She repeated. "He's not here right now. Phoebe and Reed took him to the medics after he passed out on his way home." She crossed her arms some. "He might even end up quarantined."

"…" Sephiroth looked away feeling incredible guilt for what was happening to the boy. He pushed passed Cissnei, who just moved out of his way, and trekked out of the building.

"Great cover…" Tin commented from his spot on the floor. The girl just rolled her eyes and went to Cloud's door and swiped the keycard. The man got up and brushed off his pants and followed the girl in. He pressed the button to close the door then hit the lights.

The room was overly neat, he decided. Books were arranged alphabetically, not a piece of laundry on the floor or bed, the stationary and papers on the small desk were all lined up neatly, and the bed was made with not a single blemish. It made Tin want to mess it all up.

"What was he? A neat freak?" He pulled open Cloud's closet and frown some more. Colour coded.

"He's organized. It wouldn't hurt if you were too." Cissnei got down and looked under the bed then pulled out the boxes hidden.

"How did he know anyway?" Tin closed the closet then crouched down to help her look through the boxes. "And what exactly are we looking for?"

"Birth certificate."

"Doesn't the company have that on file?" He frowned as he looked through the closest box to him. He pulled out various papers, letters to and from Cloud's mom, journal pages, and passed work papers. Tin sighed and grabbed another box and opened it. This one….

This one he couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Cissnei looked up at him and frowned. He tilted the box and her eyes widened and cheeks flushed. "That's… that's… NOT what we're looking for! Put those back Tin!!"

"I don't get why a kid that innocent looking has a box full of sex toys. I think he just became my hero." Tin chuckled and set the box aside and worked on another.

------------------

Cloud woke up with a killer headache. Last thing he remembered was those Turks. He tried to pull his hand up to rub his head but found he couldn't. He looked down and saw metal cuffs holding him to a metal table- which is incredibly cold- and an IV in his left hand. He frowned and followed the tube connected to him to the bag and frowned more. Whatever the IV was it was a greenish blue liquid.

"Ah you're awake." Cloud quickly turned his head to the voice. A speaker…

"Professor Hojo…?" Cloud paled. He didn't like what was going on and all he could think of was getting free. He pulled on the cuffs more trying to break them if he could.

Hojo couldn't help but smile at Cloud's desperate attempts of getting free. Not even Sephiroth could break through those binding, the boy had no hope. He jotted down Cloud's behavior and pressed the intercom button again.

"Yes, boy. Just relax you aren't going anywhere." _For a very long time_ He added mentally. The IV pack was the start of a new project. It was one thing to implant tiny amount of Jenova cells into regular SOLDIERs, another to start at birth, but the chance to do it on a teenager that was easily poisoned by the life blood of the planet was another.

"Blood tests are in sir…" One of the lab techs walked over to Hojo and handed him the folder. Hojo frowned as he looked them over.

"No abnormalities? Interesting… Incredible interesting. The boy clearly isn't human, such a small dose of makou from ejaculation wouldn't have cause such a severe reaction to a human as it did to him. We need an Ancient's blood sample to compare, also compare it to a human's."

"Yes sir." The tech left to do his job and Hojo smirked and looked at the blond.

Cloud was still struggling, trying to find some weak points in the metal. After ten minutes or so he stopped and admitted defeat. Hojo came in with another IV bag and hooked it up to replace the now drained one.

He pulled out his penlight and flashed it some in Cloud's eyes and couldn't help but smirk more.

This was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Exchange My Soul

FF7 Alternate Universe

Disclaimers: Characters are owned by Square-Enix

Warning: Yaoi- SephirothxCloud, Het- ZackxAerith, Abuse, Science, Violence

~~**------------**~~

Cloud pulled his legs up to his chest in the corner of his cell. He stared at the floor shaking and whimpering. His veins felt like fire and his skin ice cold. His senses were heightened, he could smell the awful smell of tainted makou and hear the mice that ran in the walls.

He wanted to scream, he wanted to pull out his hair, he… Cloud started crying. He wanted to be free. Get away as far as he could, maybe even go back to Nibelheim. He stood up on wobbly legs and walked over to the door and pounded on it.

"Let me out!! Please!!" He pleaded hoping they would hear him through it. He jumped back as the door popped open. He ran to the back of the cell knowing what was next.

Hojo walked in and couldn't help but smirk at the fear the boy was emitting.

"Come now it's been a month, you think you'd be used to this." He walked over to Cloud and grabbed his arm. "Come along. Time for your tests."

--------------

"All in favour of everyone going on vacation say 'aye'!!" Everyone looked at Victoria and she put her hands to her hips. "Oh come on. A month of hell from the SOLDIER branch, missions up the ass, and Hojo. We deserve one!"

"Victoria please refrain from outbursts in meetings." Tseng cleared his throat some and continued passing out reports.

"It seems the rookies still don't get it." Reno smirked and nudged Rude some. The bald man nodded some and looked over his copy of the report.

"We're not rookies!!" Reed glared at Reno from his seat at the conference table.

"Oh yeah, rookie?" Reno leaned towards him. "Wanna try me?" Reed stood up knocking his chair over.

"Bring it old man!"

"Enough you two." Phoebe rubbed her temples some. "This is a meeting, you should treat it as such. Leave your disagreement outside the doors."

"Well said…" Tseng sat at the end of the table. "Let us begin, shall we?" He watched Reed pick up his chair and sit down in a huff. "First order of--"

"How's that kid?" Tseng looked up from his papers to the blond at the end of the table. Tin bit his lip nervously. "I mean… like it's been a month how long is he going to be… you know."

"Could be years… or never at all." Reno leaned back in his chair. "He's going through a difficult process, yo. It's something usually started at birth…"

"Can't we get on--"

"What's going on with the kid?" Trent leaned forward. "Should we have not let Hojo get his hands on him?"

"Even if we tried to stop it… Hojo has higher rank then us." Cissnei shifted in her seat. She felt bad for what her and Tin did to Cloud and she knew it was eating him up too.

"What is he going through?" Reed started to put his feet on the table but stopped by a glare from Tseng.

"Sorry. Too much info for rookies." Reno smirked a tad. Reed growled.

"It's too much information for Turks in general." Tseng interrupted the territorial pissing match. "However when I get any information on the condition of Cloud Strife, I will inform you all." The group nodded collectively. "Now order first order of business is Project N."

--------------

Zack threw a ball at the wall of Sephiroth's office. He was bored and Sephiroth was out. Another mission for the impressive General.

Zack sighed as he caught the ball. Cloud was missing. Official reports say he was kidnapped from the medical facility by the last remaining AVALANCHE but Zack knew there was more to it then that. ShinRa wasn't one to tell the truth of individuals under their employment. Take Genesis and Angeal. Zack had killed Angeal and Genesis disappeared but ShinRa dismissed it as an accident and both killed in action.

He spun in Sephiroth's chair some then stopped and stared at the folders on his desk.

……Maybe just one peak?

He opened up one folder, glanced over it, closed it and went to the next. He didn't know what exactly he was searching for through them but he continued as if he was possessed. File after file, page after page, then he stopped and stared.

"Project Nebula…?" He pulled the file out and opened it. "'Subject found believed to be a new species of homosepien. Tests shall be performed to see subject's response to certain stimuli….'" He put down the folder and frowned. "Another project…. As if Project G and Project S wasn't bad enough… Project N huh…" He looked through the papers and frowned at nothing important. Just some receipts for random items such as gauze and medical tape. "Why do you have this Sephiroth…?"

"Eh hem…" Zack jumped and stood quickly. He looked at the owner of the voiced and sighed.

"Fuck Tseng, don't scare me like that…" He put his hand to his chest.

"I wonder what Sephiroth would do if he found you snooping…" Tseng smiled slightly and walked over. "'Project Nebula' hmm? What interest do you have in it?" He plucked the folder from Zack's hands and looked through it.

"You know anything about it?" Zack tilted his head some as he watched him.

"Just that it's top secret and top priority. How Sephiroth got this folder is beyond me since it isn't supposed to go passed the Turks." Tseng tucked the folder under his arm. "It isn't something you need to concern yourself with Zack."

"Like hell it is!! I've had to clean up the mess of Project G because your little group couldn't do it, I think I have a right to know!" Zack slammed his hands on the desk some. "Spill it!" Tseng looked him over some. Thoughts of his earlier meeting came to mind…

--------------

"…. A possible new species of human was found in the Nibelheim area… It could be false as it could be human, or it could turn out to be just an Ancient. Currently the creature is being subjected to tests to find out the true nature of it."

"A new species?" Reno lean forward. "Is that even possible, yo?"

"A genetic mutation could have been caused by the high levels of makou in the Nibel area… It could just be for that." Phoebe looked over the report in her hands. "There has been talks of even putting a second reactor in the mountains."

"Nibelheim might get more popularity that way, become more then just a hick town." Reed crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"…… It's that kid isn't it?" Everyone looked at Trent, who in turn looked directly at Tseng. "He's the new species."

"How do you figure that?" Cissnei tilted her head some as the older man shifted under everyone's gaze.

"Cloud Strife is from Nibelheim. We handed him over to Hojo. Would only make sense." Tin bit his thumb after finishing his sentence. He felt a little bad but a job was a job.

"I don't know if it is him." Tseng corrected. "While yes Cloud is from Nibelheim, he was taken because of him easily contracting makou poisoning. Something that he should be weary of in this city since makou leaks tend to happen. I believe Hojo is just trying… to get him more immune." Tseng set down the report. "Understand this however, Project Nebula is our top priority to make sure it is completely under the table. It is not allowed to leak to the SOLDIERs or the public, is this clear?"

"Yes sir." Everyone nodded.

--------------

Screams echoed in the lab which caused Hojo to put in earplugs. He frowned as he watched the strapped down boy thrash about for whatever reason. Surely the Jenova cells weren't causing the reaction. They've never caused such an action before.

"Sir the test results of the subject's blood have returned." A Tech stood nervously at the door. "You're… you're not going to believe this…"

"What is it?" Hojo snapped some and turned his attention to the tech. The young man gulped nervously.

"He isn't human… and he isn't an Ancient either…. He's a completely new species…"

"Let me see that." He snatched the paper from the man's hands and looked it over. "Hmm… I've seen this before… a long time ago…" He looked up and peered at Cloud through the glass that separated the computer room from the test room. "Where is the boy from again?"

"Nibelheim sir."

"Nibelheim…" Hojo smirked. "Seems it wasn't a failure after all…"

--------------

Zack stared at his milk shake some. His mind wandered elsewhere as he swirled around the strawberry flavoured treat some.

"Hello!!" He blinked at the soft knock on his forehead.

"Sorry Aerith…"

"You've been so down lately." She rested her chin in her hands. "Is it cause you haven't located your friend yet?"

"Partly… I can't tell you the rest though." He sighed and look around the small little diner. A young couple shared a milk shake, while a ShinRa Manager tried to drown his pancakes in syrup. The jukebox in the corner played a happy upbeat tune while the waitresses walked around in their pink poodle skirts. A part of him wondered what Aerith would look like in one of those.

"Zack… He'll turn up I promise." She reached out and touched his hand with a soft smile.

"Hey Aerith you should work here." She giggled some as he grinned at her.

"You think so? I don't know if I'd like wearing those outfits. I'd never look good in an ascot." Aerith giggled again then took a drink of her own shake.

"… Can I tell you something? It's really serious and has to be our little secret…" Zack shifted and leaned in.

"Ok." Aerith leaned in as well.

"There's this… new species ShinRa found. A new type of human. I can't help but think it's Cloud because the time of the discovery and his disappearance are so close together." Zack scratched the back of his head. "What's worse, is I think Sephiroth figured it out too and might go crazy in trying to find where they're keeping him because Sephiroth totally has the hots for Cloud."

"A new species? Really? That sound interesting." Aerith bit her lip cutely. "You should find where he is and free him though. Being an experiment isn't fun…" She frowned some then sat back in the booth.

"What about the Sephiroth part?" Zack stayed leaning forward. He watched her some as she shrugged.

"That's not our business whether Sephiroth is in love with Cloud or not. It's theirs."

"Ms. Responsible." Zack chuckled and finally sat back. "So no matchmaker?"

"No matchmaker. When Cloud is returned safely then let Sephiroth and Cloud do their own thing." She smiled some at Zack's childish antics with his straw wrapper. He carefully tied it into a series of knots as he thought.

"They're cute. Those two. I think it's the height difference."

--------------

Sephiroth returned from his mission exhausted. He fumbled with his keys to his apartment but soon got his door open. Grumbling about how tired his feet were the pulled off his boots and closed his door. He reached out and flipped the switch to the entry hall's light and stretched to work out some kinks in his back.

Slowly he made his way to his bedroom and grabbed his robe and folders he left on his bed. Making his way to his bath suite he turned on the water and filled his jacuzzi tub before turning on the jets.

He stripped out of his clothes and set his phone down on the edge of the tub. He climbed in and sighed some, the warm water easing the ache in his muscles.

After a few minutes of relaxing he grabbed his phone and hit the speed dial number.

"I'm very busy." the voice on the other end snapped. "Make this quick."

"Relax some Hojo…" Sephiroth responded softly. His body completely relaxed and the snippy voice of his supposed father didn't effect him in his state of zen. "Tell me about Project Nebula."

"That isn't something you are entitled to know about." A brief pause when a scream echoed from the other line. Sephiroth sat up.

"What are you doing to him?" His voice went from relaxed to a growl in mere seconds.

"The subject just managed to break his arm… I have to go Sephiroth." The line cut off and Sephiroth stared at his phone before crushing it in his hand.

That scream was Cloud and he knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

Exchange My Soul

FF7 Alternate Universe

Disclaimers: Characters are owned by Square-Enix

Warning: Yaoi- SephirothxCloud, Het- ZackxAerith, Abuse, Science, Violence

~~**------------**~~

"You sure?!" Zack nearly broke his chair as he jumped up. If the silver haired man in front of him was right then Cloud HAD to be in the Science Department.

"Positive. I know his voice Zack." Sephiroth paced some, his normal attire replaced by a tight turtle neck tank and jeans.

Sephiroth had asked Zack to join him at his apartment on their day off to discuss a personal matter. Zack hadn't realize it was this personal and thought it had been a polite way to tell him he was going to get scolded for going through his office. The black haired SOLDIER frowned as he noticed the wear in Sephiroth's carpet and could only imagine the hours of pacing it took to get that way. By the end of the night Sephiroth would need a new carpet.

"Wait…" It just clicked. "How do you know his voice so well?" Zack raised an eyebrow. To his knowledge Sephiroth and Cloud just met on the Nibelheim trip.

"We've been on 127 missions together…. Not including Nibelheim." Sephiroth stopped and sighed.

"Holy shit Seph! You have been requesting him haven't you?! And you've even counted the missions. Damn man. You got it bad."

"Most were training missions Zack. I have a duty as a General to teach cadets and IMs. Now that he's an MP I have less contact with him and since his MP status he and I have been on 14 missions together."

"14 out of 127... Damn… You have practically been by his side his whole military career. Stalker." Zack grinned some but Sephiroth's expression didn't change from the other's joke. Zack's grin turned into a frown. "Right I know not the time to discuss that… We have to find Cloud. You know the Science Department better then I do so where do you think they're keeping him?"

"Most likely an area I've never been… Or perhaps he's not even in Midgar, maybe in Junon instead. I haven't seen Hojo in a couple of weeks."

"So if he isn't here then we're kinda fucked huh?" Zack picked up the chair he toppled and sat down. "I doubt we'd get any-- SHIIIT!!" the chair broke and Zack toppled to the floor. He sat up and rubbed his head and laughed nervously as the older man glared down at him.

"You owe me a new chair and are not allowed to sit on any more of my furniture…"

"Oh come on it was an accident!"

"Bad dogs stay on the floor." Sephiroth snapped. Zack grumbled some at the dog comment but stayed where he was.

"Anyway… If he's in Junon it's gonna take some time to get us transferred there."

"I know… I've already started the paper work."

"Thorough."

"If it takes longer then a couple of weeks I will go there myself, damned the consequences." Sephiroth sat down on the floor with Zack then frowned at the condition of his carpet. "This will need to be changed…"

"Yeah you did a number on it." Zack stretched some. "I'll go look around the Science lab see if I can dig up anything." Sephiroth looked at him confused some. "You work on getting us transferred. I'm sure you could talk some reasoning into Heidegger. I'm sure if Lazard was still here he'd have no issue in it."

"Sadly he's still missing. I never imagined he'd go the way of Angeal and Genesis…"

"Maybe we're missing more to that." Zack shifted. "I bet Lazard knows something."

"Until, he, Genesis, and Hollander are located we only can speculate." Sephiroth ran a hand through his hair.

"So we'll speculate… Go talk to Heidegger."

---------------

Hojo watched with curiosity as his latest experiment punched the wall, denting the heavy metal plates. He hadn't seen this sort of strength since Sephiroth was going through his… rebellious stage. He watched as the subject punched the wall in the same spot upon discovering how it dented. The metal caved more and more with every punch but soon the boy pulled back shaking his hand. Hojo noticed the faint bruising and wrote it down in his notes. His attention went back to the young man who now paced and he noted the other changes.

Blond hair now faded to a light silvery colour with a touch of lilac. Once bright innocent blue eyes now hard and purple with a bright glow of Makou in their depths. Those said eyes currently fixed on the camera in the cell, and Hojo smiled.

On the boy's cheek right under his right eye was Hojo's mark. A simple barcode.

--------------

"Absolutely not, completely out of the question." Sephiroth growled.

"I demand you let me go to Junon!" Sephiroth slammed his hands on the desk in front of him.

"You are needed here in case of another Genesis attack, General." Heidegger swayed in his chair as he watched the tense form of the man in front of him.

"You don't understand!! I have to--"

"I'll send a Turk if it's so important." The chubby man waved his hand dismissively. Sephiroth, in a rare flair of a temper tantrum, stomped his foot.

"I am GOING to Junon!!"

"If you go I will have you court marshaled." Sephiroth twitched. If that happened then he couldn't do a thing to help Cloud.

With his pride still intact he turn on his heel and stormed out. He cringed as he heard that annoying laugh of the other when he reached the elevator. Sephiroth smacked the button to go down and went inside the elevator as the doors opened. When they closed again he screamed in frustration. Only person over Heidegger's head was the President's and he had no intention of visiting that vile man.

"Cloud, your innocence had stopped the destruction this company…" Sephiroth leaned against the wall of the cart. "Perhaps if I had gone crazy you would have destroyed it in a sense of revenge for my actions… Or I would have for the abuse I have endured…" He looked up at the ceiling. "Is he hurting you Cloud? Will you promise me to retain your innocence until I can free you?"

_"'INNOCENCE?!' FUCK YOUR CONCEPT OF 'INNOCENCE'!! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!! ALL YOUR FAULT!!"_ Sephiroth cringed and grabbed his head as the voice yelled in his head. He couldn't tell if it was his guilt yelling at him or it was actually Cloud as if the boy had heard him.

---------------

"I HATE YOU!!" The screams echoed in his dark cell. "I HATE ALL OF YOU!! I'LL KILL YOU ALL AS SOON AS I CAN! JUST WAIT AND SEE!! THIS PLANET CALLS FOR YOUR BLOOD!!" He punched the wall where he had punched it earlier, it giving away more.

Glowing purple eyes darted about and tried to locate the weakest part of the cell. One punch to that he would be out of there. A growl escaped his throat when he found none.

"No worries boy…" His head snapped to look at the camera and speaker the voice came from. "I'll be sure to correct your behavior."

"FUCK YOU!!" Cloud snapped and slammed his fist against the wall, denting that panel as well.

"Perhaps at a later date I will indulge in your offering." Hojo chuckled at the boy's response to that. "Till then be a good boy."

The door to Cloud's cell slid open and even though everything in him said run, he stayed put. The tech came in and gave him a sedative and Cloud crumbled to the floor.

---------------

Zack watched Sephiroth quietly. He felt bad for him and really wanted to just wrap an arm around his shoulders for comfort but he rather liked his arm and didn't want it to be ripped off. Sephiroth was definitely in one of those moods.

He sighed and sat down next to the General.

"It wasn't Cloud… He loves you… Idolizes you…"

"….It was his voice…" The whisper made Zack cringe. This was hitting Sephiroth harder then it should. This wasn't like him at all and Zack didn't like it. He wanted his friend back… FRIENDS back.

"It wasn't him. I promise."

"If I may intrude…" Both SOLDIERs looked up at the speaker. Instinctively Sephiroth grabbed for his Masamune and frowned to find it not there. Tseng cleared his throat some and raised his arm. "I mean no harm Sephiroth… I can tell you about Cloud. His condition and how he's feeling."

"Talk." Sephiroth sat up straight and watched the Turk with interest.

"He's cleared the worse part of the tests. He is in perfect health however he's become rather… violent. Until he's calmed some he is under observation but he should return with the next month."

"There's more to this." Sephiroth snapped. Zack paled.

"He's…. He's Project Nebula…" Zack rubbed his leg nervously. "He's the new species…" Sephiroth glanced at Zack then back to Tseng expecting an answer.

"Yes. Cloud is Project N…"

"Then what is he?" Sephiroth's anger subsided. If Cloud truly was a new species of Human then… no he didn't want to admit it just yet.

"The Professor believes that he is an artificial WEAPON."

"A whatsit?" Zack tilted his head.

"A monster created from the planet to protect it when it is in trouble." Sephiroth answered. "It was a legend of the Ancients… How can he be an artificial one? That doesn't make any sense. Who would have that extensive knowledge to create something that's a myth?" Sephiroth frowned more as he thought about it.

"Dr. Lucrecia Crescent, Dr. Grimoire Valentine, and Dr. Gast Faremis." Tseng watched as Sephiroth's face lit up from reorganization of the last name mentioned. "I have not seen Dr. Crescent's or Dr. Valentine's work, but Professor Gast's proved interesting and compelling. I believe after all of the information was compiled together Professor Hojo and Dr. Hollander sought to make a WEAPON a reality."

"And Cloud… Was this attempt?" Zack crossed his arms and sat back in his chair. "I'm not buying it. If he was then he'd be a pet of ShinRa's."

"The experiment was labeled a failure when one of the scientists took the infant used and hid it. I think you would be interested to know who the scientist was." Tseng sat down across from them. "Dr. Nevin Strife."

---------------

Cloud woke up with a throbbing headache. He groaned and looked around.

A hospital room?

He sat up confused. Wasn't he in a lab cell?

He reached up to scratch the back of his head and froze when he felt a shaved part of hair and some stitches. He frowned and felt the spot some. Had he hit his head?

"Ah you're awake." A small pudgy doctor walked over and gently pushed him down. "You need to rest so don't stress yourself too much. The makou is out of your system now, you've fully recovered. Can you tell me your name?"

"Cloud Strife…" He was even more confused. "Am… I in Junon?" The doctor smiled.

"It seems you're recovering fasted then expected. This is excellent news. I'll make some calls for a transport to come get you to return you to Midgar." The doctor pulled out a folder and looked through it. "Oh! And congratulations are in order. It says here you are to be a SOLDIER 2nd Class once back in service! That's rather impressive you know. You get to skip 3rd. Not even General Sephiroth got that honor." The doctor smiled to him and walked out.

Cloud blinked in confusion. When and how did this happen? What the hell did he miss while he was out?!

He shook his head not really wanting to think about it. What mattered is his makou poisoning was gone and the whole being stuck in a cell was just a really bad dream.

Curiosity got the better of him and he looked at the clock on the wall. Every ShinRa clock was complete with time, date, year, and temperature.

"Holy shit… I've been out of it for a year!!"


	6. Chapter 6

Exchange My Soul

FF7 Alternate Universe

Disclaimers: Characters are owned by Square-Enix

Warning: Yaoi- SephirothxCloud, Het- ZackxAerith, Abuse, Science, Violence

~~**------------**~~

Cloud dressed quietly in his new uniform. He figured it was made just for him as he had never seen such a type before. It was like a turtleneck tank top required only it was missing the back around his shoulder blades and much tighter then he remembered of Zack's.

He ran a hand over the fabric and felt muscle that he didn't know could even develop when in a coma. Blushing slightly he pulled up the shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. What was once small tiny developing abs were hard and distinct. His hand ran over his skin and the contact of the glove made him shiver. Excitement of his new figure got the better of him and he pulled his boxers away from his body and stared with a faint smile.

He grew a bit there too.

With renewed giddiness he let his boxers snap back and pulls down his shirt before grabbing his pants, which were typical SOLDIER cargos, and slipped them on. Cloud's eyes went back to the mirror. He looked mighty good if he did say so himself.

His eyes darted back to his hospital bed and the armor that laid there. He picked up the pauldrons and frowned. He pulled off the right one and tossed it to the bed, examined it, then slipped the thing on. Satisfied on how it looked he put on the belt the straps that crossed over his chest and back to it. He nodded with some approval then stretched.

"Glad to see you're up and about." Cloud turned to the speaker and nodded.

"Afternoon, Tseng." He walked over to him. "How do I look?"

"Grown." Tseng responded quietly. He held out a box wrapped in silver paper with a blue bow. "A birthday present from Sephiroth." Cloud's eyes lit up and he took the box and pulled off the wrapping.

He opened it and smiled softly. A wolf earring stared up at him and quickly he replaced the stud he had with it.

"It fits." The Turk commented with a slight nod. "Come it's time for you to return to Midgar." Cloud nodded and tucked the box into his pocket and hurried out after the other.

For as much as he had stood in the mirror, not once did Cloud realize that his hair and eyes were different from what he had been born with.

---------------------------

Sephiroth and Zack stood on the roof as the helicopter approached. Zack hopped on his feet nervously and would be doing squats if Sephiroth hadn't smacked him upside the head the first time he started.

They came up here everyday when news of a copter was coming in for a land. Tseng had kept them completely in the loop as the Turk was allowed on Cloud's condition. This satisfied Sephiroth enough that he hadn't broken protocol these past months. With news of Cloud's promotion and return, the silver haired General became some what antsy and his need to find Cloud grew.

"Today's the day." Zack stretched some. "That's gonna be him… I know it is."

"Don't get too excited… You've crushed yourself numerous of times thinking the same." Sephiroth crossed his arms as the helicopter came in for a landing.

"Think he'll remember us? Of course he will, that was a stupid question. I wonder if he's taller or has grown in the least bit. Bet he's stronger. We should take him out for dinner and go buy him an 'Congrats you're in SOLDIER' present. He'll need a weapon right? Hey did I tell you I bought Aerith a ring?"

"You're rambling Zack." Sephiroth chuckled at the other's childish antics.

"Hey! I'm just excited!" He grinned like and idiot then turned his attention to the metal bird as it touched down. The door came open and Tseng hopped out. Zack brought his hands up in an excited manor as the Turk turned back to the cabin and offered a hand. "Fuck yeah our Chocobo has returned!!"

What came out was a teen with bright silvery lilac hair.

Zack blinked and looked at Sephiroth. The man was shaking some, his own silver hair blowing around as the wind died down from the rotors.

"Sephiroth…?" Zack reached out and touched his shoulder a little.

"Act… act as if it's natural… like he hasn't changed…" Sephiroth murmured some. Zack was confused but nodded and looked back as Tseng and this… New Cloud walked over.

Sephiroth's green eyes made contact with purple ones, freezing the boy in place. They stood there, Sephiroth fighting the urge to demand to know where his Cloud was, and Cloud fighting the urge to run up and hug him.

Tension and conflict was so thick in the air that Tseng and Zack backed away from them. Zack looked at Tseng with a look of 'Let's get the hell out of here before shit hits the fan'. Tseng nodded and hurried after the black haired SOLDIER.

The wind picked up again and both men shivered. Cloud tucked a loose spike behind his ear and sighed.

"This is ridiculous… Standing here like this… I know it's be a year but--"

"Don't talk to me like you're him." The words came out sharp and low before Sephiroth could comprehend what he was saying. Cloud blinked at him.

"What are you talking about Sephiroth? Like I'm who?" Cloud tilted his head some then took a step forward.

"Stay where you are." Sephiroth snapped. Cloud didn't budge any further, his confusion rising. Sephiroth sighed and hung his head. "I'm sorry… Forgive me for not protecting you."

"Protecting me from what? Sephiroth I don't understand what's going on! I only had Makou Poisoning!" Cloud's voice carried with a hint of hurt in it. Sephiroth cringed then it all made sense. Cloud wasn't remember what Hojo did… it made it ok right? Sephiroth looked up at the other one in front of him.

This… was his Cloud…

"…Sorry I couldn't protect you from getting poisoned." He said swallowing what he really wanted to say. The boy smiled soft then ran over and hugged him. The older blinked then wrapped his arms around him and hugged back.

"Thank you for the gift…" Cloud pulled back and smiled at him. Sephiroth couldn't help but feel the tug of his own lips smiling.

His Cloud…

"I was wondering… perhaps we should… attempt a relationship?"

"Sephiroth… are you asking me out?" Cloud blushed however it was hidden by the barcode on his right cheek.

Not his Cloud…

"Yes." Sephiroth answered softly. Cloud bit his lip cutely.

His Cloud.

"I'd love to then." Cloud nodded, purple eyes brightening.

Not his Cloud.

Silvery Lilac hair blew somewhat in the gust.

Not his Cloud.

Not…

His Cloud…

No.

---------------------------

"A rash of thefts this week in the Science department is now our priority." Tseng announced at the weekly Turk meeting. Groans were heard followed by a loud whap from Reno's EMR on the long table.

"Good! Glad I got all of your attention! Please keep your eyes on the boss and save your complaints for later, yo." The bright redhead grinned.

"Oh you'll get my complaints." Reed grumbled and shifted in his seat.

"Oh Reed you don't need to have such a conflict with Reno. He's only making sure we do our jobs right." Saga smiled softly to the other EMR user which just caused him to huff some hair out of his eyes.

"Yes well… As it stands now the files being stolen are of Project N and other files related to it." Tseng watched as all of the Turks in the room looked at him with sudden interest. "There is no evidence and the security cameras have not picked anyone up. It's believed it's to be left over AVALANCHE."

"Don't those bastards ever give up?" Djimon sighed a bit and rested his chin in his hand.

"You don't think it is do you Tseng?" Rude inquired. Tseng nodded.

"I believe it's an inside job. I only know one person heavily interested in Project N."

"Sephiroth." Reno announced. "He's got Cloud back what more can he ask for?"

"An explanation." Saif answered. "Cloud isn't Cloud any more. He's a new being in a Cloud shell. Sephiroth knows this better then anyone."

"Wait… They fucked once how does that make Sephiroth a Cloud genius?" Reno scratched his head confused a bit.

"When Sephiroth gets his mind hooked onto something, it's hard to get him off of it. He probably does tons of research." Rude shrugged. "Sort of stalker-ish."

"Fuck yeah. Creepy as hell, yo." Reno shivered.

---------------------------

Sephiroth looked at the mess on his bed. Folders spread out, papers everywhere and discs strewn with them.

His answer HAD to be some where.

Fingers flew over the laptop keyboard, green cat like eyes looking over each document that appeared on the screen. Sephiroth was working like a mad man.

"Ok so I got you the kung-pow chicken and some fried rice." Zack sat next to him. "Find anything."

"Nothing we don't already know…" Sephiroth sat back and ran a hand through his bangs. His computer made a beep noise and file popped up. "Wait…" He frowned. "A couple years back the Turks fought a WEAPON called Jade. Why weren't we informed?" Zack shrugged.

"It's the Turks. Everything is a secret with them." Zack sighed. "Anyway continue."

"They kept some cells of it." Sephiroth grabbed one of the files. "They were used in Project N… But Cloud himself is an artificial WEAPON. It's his birth and experiments that I can't find any information."

"Maybe those files you found in the mansion were actually about him." Zack pulled apart his chopsticks and dug into his food.

"Not possible as there's no mention to a WEAPON in it. In order to create something artificial they need cells from an original."

"Where would they find one?"

"I have no idea…" Sephiroth sighed and laid back on his bed. Zack thought a little.

"What if… What if the WEAPONs weren't know as WEAPONs when they got the first set of cells?" Zack bit his lip some as he thought. Sephiroth sat up.

"An unknown biological sample was recovered when they discovered Jenova. It was in some of the notes here…" He rifled through some papers he previously deemed useless and pulled out the one he need. "'Upon recovered the geological stratum that contained Jenova, a biological sample was obtained from what appeared to be a metallic blue tail. The sample will be tested upon arrival in Nibelheim.' … Nibelheim… everything seems to lead back to there…"

"Well… maybe we should go back? Maybe we can dig something up?" Zack took a bite of food. Feeling a rumble in his own stomach, Sephiroth grabbed his own and began eating.

"We'll leave tomorrow, court martial be damned."


	7. Chapter 7

Exchange My Soul

FF7 Alternate Universe

Disclaimers: Characters are owned by Square-Enix

Warning: Yaoi- SephirothxCloud, Het- ZackxAerith, Abuse, Science, Violence

~~**------------**~~

Cloud waited nervously at the doors of the ShinRa building. He checked his watch again then tapped his foot a little.

His first date with Sephiroth… And the man was late.

Cloud nibbled on his lip a little then pulled out his phone and flipped it open. Should he call? No that would seem a bit stalker-ish… No he'll wait some more.

Sephiroth came out seconds later pulling on his jacket. He spotted Cloud and walked over to him.

"Forgive me I got caught up in work. Shall we?" He held out his hand to the younger one who smiled brightly and took it.

"It's fine. I'm really happy you're taking me out…" Cloud couldn't help but blush and look away. Sephiroth felt a ping of pain in his chest.

_Cloud… You're in there right? Some actions I see you clear as day but others you're hidden… Sadly those latter actions outweigh the former…_ Sephiroth allowed the teen to pull him towards the curb to hail a cab. _I promise you Cloud… I'll do everything I can to help you._ He stared at the back of the younger's head some before it turned to look up at him.

It… He just referred to the one in front of him as an 'it'…

"You ok Sephiroth? You don't look so good…"

"I'm fine Cloud." He gave a fake smile which seemed to satisfy the other. _Cloud would know that was a fake smile…_

"I'm thinking… maybe… pasta or something?" Cloud hummed some.

"Pasta sounds fine." The cab pulled up and Sephiroth reached and opened the door. Cloud gave a small thank you and went in. The taller one slipped in after then instructed the cabbie where to go. He nearly jumped when Cloud leaned against him which just caused a soft giggle emit from the other.

"Relax… It's my first date too." Cloud whispered some against Sephiroth's arm. The silver head nodded some and forced himself to relax.

It took a great deal to calm himself, Sephiroth discovered. As he had been hoping for this day to come for a while now, he had expected it to be with Cloud not… whatever this was. WEAPON in a Cloud shell he could only assume.

He frowned at that thought. A 'Cloud Shell'. An awful term.

"Hey… what about a movie after dinner? Does that sound good?"

"If you want…" Sephiroth looked down at the fluffy lilac hair. _Should be blond…_

"There was this movie that seemed interesting… Is horror ok?"

"Horror is fine."

"We could always just rent a movie… Go back to your place…" Cloud looked up with a seductive smirk that was lost on Sephiroth, though Cloud didn't seem to notice.

"That sounds like a better plan." Sephiroth nodded some then reached out to cup Cloud's left cheek. His thumb ran over the boy's bottom lip. _At least these didn't change…_ Sephiroth leaned in and gave a small kiss to those pouty lips. He licked and nibbled at them causing a gasp to escape from the young throat.

"Wait… later…" The young man pulled back and Sephiroth regretted his actions. He was getting too close, too fast and he knew it. With a sigh, Sephiroth sat back into the set and let the cabbie drive them to their destination.

-----------------------------

Dinner was uneventful. The two stayed in silence. The movie they went to… Sephiroth fell asleep.

On the way home the two sat apart from each other watching the lights of Midgar go by.

"Listen Cloud… I know tonight wasn't like you expect-"

"No it's completely like I expected." Sephiroth cringed at the other's words. Cloud looked at him. "I didn't expect you to be skilled in the art of dating silly. You're the great General of ShinRa. Not the master of dating." He couldn't help but smile as a faint blush crept over Sephiroth's cheeks. "If I wanted a ritzy glamourous date…. I would have asked Reno out."

Sephiroth frowned some and looked at Cloud as the other turned to look out the window. _This is why… the date didn't turn out well… You kept saying things that wouldn't come out of your mouth normally. You didn't blush shyly when our hands met as we reached for that piece of sushi… Instead you smirked and snatched it up… If anything that was a very Zackary trait… Not a Cloud trait._ Sephiroth sighed and looked out his own side of the cab.

_I think I'm losing hope that you're in there. The more I'm around you the more I can see I've lost that shy blond. I… don't even want to be near you. I'm ashamed to admit this…  
_

"Hey Sephiroth?" The older turned to the younger and tilted his head. Bright purple eyes locked with green ones.

"Yes?"

"Did you miss me?" Cloud's expression turned somewhat narrowed, as if he was slightly annoyed about something. Sephiroth blinked somewhat.

"What do you mean?"

"While I was out… in the coma I mean. Did you miss me?"

"…. Yes… very much so…" _I still miss Cloud… I wish he'd wake up…_

The sour look the lilac haired boy had softened into a tiny smile and he scooted over to lace his hands together with Sephiroth's. Slowly he leaned up and placed a soft kiss on the older's lips then lightly nuzzled him.

"I'm… glad… I think I missed you too…" Cloud whispered softly and nipped some at Sephiroth's earlobe. The silver haired man shivered some then turned his head to look at him.

"Not here in the cab…"

-----------------------------

The door to Cloud's apartment was violently forced open as two men, locked in a kiss, entered. There was barely a pause to close it as clothes began to fly.

Annoyed slightly that the teen wore boxers, Sephiroth ripped off the offensive clothing which startled Cloud a little. He blinked up at the other who simply shrugged.

"They were in the way…"

"I liked those boxers."

"I'll buy you new ones."

"But those ones were all worn perfectly…" Cloud pouted.

"Nova, I'll buy you a new pair."

"Did you just call me 'Nova'…?" The two paused and looked at each other. Sephiroth had just called him 'Nova'.

"I did…" Sephiroth leaned down and sucked on Cloud's throat. "It'll be a nickname for you from now on…" _Where did I learn that..? …Was it in those files?_

"I like it…" Cloud shivered and gasped. His hands went into Sephiroth's hair and tugged gently, trying to lead him down. Sephiroth had other plans though. He picked up the smaller one and carried him towards the bed room and tossed him to the bed.

"Excuse me for a second… I need to procure something." Cloud blinked as the taller one hurried out of the room.

Sephiroth made his way quickly to the entrance hallway and picked up his discarded jacket. He rifled through it some and found the condom and lube packets Zack had been adamant about Sephiroth taking.

_"If you're gonna date a boy then you need to be ready. At his age we're so fuckin' horny that it doesn't take much to jump someone. Here. Take these. They'll make life a hell of a lot easier."_ Sephiroth smiled to himself as Zack's words came back to him as he wandered to the bed room.

Cloud was lying on his stomach and smiled to the other as he showed him his bounty.

"Leave it to you to be prepared. I guess I didn't really think it through… I'll invest in stocking up." Cloud chucked some and sat up.

Sephiroth took a deep breath and crawled onto the bed running a hand up Cloud's thigh.

_I can do this..._

"You ok…?" Cloud took the condom and lube and opened them. He leaned in and nuzzled Sephiroth as his hand reached between his leg and stroked him into hardness… or attempt to.

Cloud sighed and pulled away. "You're not getting into this."

"I'm sorry… I… I don't know what's wrong." Sephiroth moved and hung his legs over the bed.

"Well… what if we… role played?" Cloud leaned in and nibbled on Sephiroth's ear.

"'Role play'?" Sephiroth repeated and turned his head to look at Cloud. The younger one leaned in and let the tip of his tongue brush over the General's lips.

"You… imagine I'm your ultimate fantasy…" Cloud climbed into Sephiroth's lap and started stroking him again. Sephiroth stared at him then closed his eyes. In his head the lilac hair was replaced with blond and purple eyes faded to blue.

Green eyes opened again and before him was his Cloud. **HIS** Cloud.

Cloud smiled softly as Sephiroth hardened in his hand. He reached over and grabbed the condom on the bed and tore it open.

"Ready…?"

-----------------------------

Sephiroth stared at the ceiling as Cloud snuggled up to him quite pleased. He felt the smaller one start to fall asleep and sighed softly.

The sex was fantastic… if it had been really Cloud… and now Sephiroth just felt used and disgusted. He couldn't put his finger onto why, he just did.

He slid away from Cloud, not disturbing him, and stood. He stretched out some kinks in his back and turned to look at the body in the bed. His eyes looked over the figure and he frowned. The body was fuller with muscles but still lithe and soft. Tiny spots of baby fat still clung to the cheeks, and asleep he still looked innocent.

Maybe all this telling himself that Cloud isn't Cloud was just because he was in denial?

Or maybe it was because he knew what Hojo was capable of it… Yes the figure on the bed was Cloud… But he was a NEW Cloud. Recreated, reborn. Same body, different personality and different looks.

_He… is Cloud._

_No. He isn't Cloud. Cloud wouldn't have done some of the things this one did tonight._

_Stop reasoning like that. You don't know what Cloud would have grown up like._

_Cloud wouldn't have suggested I imagine someone else… He would have wanted me to be in the moment with him… I've stolen his virginity unrightfully._

_How do you still know he was virgin? Did he ever say he was?_

_No, but he is only 17._

_Yes and where he's from the legal age is 14._

_Doesn't mean he has._

_Doesn't mean he hasn't. You were undressing him the first time you laid your eyes on him, I'm sure others have and proceeded to do more._

Sephiroth shook his head. The conversation in his head was just giving him a headache.

"mmm…. Sephiroth…?" The lilac head slowly lifted and Sephiroth quickly grabbed his pants and acted like he was putting his phone away.

"Hey… I have to go… Lazard called saying there was something up but didn't say exactly…" He sat on the bed and moves to pull the clothes on.

"You're a bad liar…" Cloud smiled tiredly then moved over to place a kiss on Sephiroth's shoulder. "It was really Zack wasn't it…?" Sephiroth chuckled some.

"You've caught me…"

"Bar fight?" Cloud started to suck on Sephiroth's neck some.

"Most likely…" Sephiroth eased Cloud off then leaned in to kiss him. "I have to go Nova…"

"Alright…" Cloud pouted then laid back down. Sephiroth finished dressing then hurried out.

-----------------------------

"OOOOUUUCCCHHH!!" Zack winced and cringed some as Sephiroth finished explaining what happened.

"Sounds like Cloud isn't aware of what's happening…" Aerith sipped on her milk shake as she looked over the General that sat across from her and Zack. She had to admit it, she expected him to be a lot scarier then what he was. She saw pictures on the news but in person… She was sad he wasn't straight.

"He isn't… Zack tomorrow we leave as planned. I'm even more determined to bring him back." Sephiroth ran a hand through his bangs.

"Perhaps you're searching in the wrong area? If he's truly still Cloud then you should be searching within him." Aerith reached over and grabbed one of Zack's French fries. "Or maybe even within the Lifestream itself."

"Babe you'd need an Ancient to do that and they're extinct." Zack leaned and kissed her cheek.

"No they aren't… There was one in the labs a few years back… with a child… So we find the child." Sephiroth nodded some. "She would be grown by now… it would be difficult to find her."

"Tseng! He can find anyone!" Zack nodded.

"No Turks." Sephiroth snapped. Just what he needed more people into this.

"I know her." Aerith blushed some as the two looked at her with widen eyes. "I could ask if she would…"

"Would you? Oh Aerith you're a sweetie!!" Zack hugged her then kissed her silly. Aerith giggled then pushed him back.

-----------------------------

Cloud pushed into the lab sending the Techs running.

"What is the commotion?! Can't you see I'm trying to work?!" The agitated voice came from the main room. Cloud followed it. Hojo was looking over his current experiment grumbling to himself as the lilac SOLDIER walked up to him.

"We need to talk."


	8. Chapter 8

Exchange My Soul

FF7 Alternate Universe

Disclaimers: Characters are owned by Square-Enix

Warning: Yaoi- SephirothxCloud, Het- ZackxAerith, Abuse, Science, Violence

~~**------------**~~

Cloud watched his best friends and somewhat boyfriend pack. His lilac brows bowed in worry, especially when they refused to inform him of where they were going. He stood from him seat in the office and walked over to Sephiroth putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Please? Please tell me where you're-"

"It doesn't concern you." Cloud frowned some.

"Why doesn't it?" He pushed. Sephiroth sighed and looked at him.

"Because I said it doesn't." Sephiroth replied softly. Zack looked up from his packing then slowly made his way to escape. If he knew one thing about dating it was to not say stuff like that.

"No Zack… Stay. I'll go." Zack froze as he reached for the door handle. He turned and looked at Cloud, who had his eyes locked with Sephiroth. Zack took a deep breath then shook his head.

"Look… you two need to obviously talk or something." He scratched the back of his head some then opened the door. Before he could react the former blond was out the door. Zack blinked and turned to Sephiroth.

"He's different." The short reply made Zack cringe.

"So he's different… That was really cold and might end up hurting in the long run." Zack closed the door and went back to the suit case he was filling.

"We had a date. We had sex. He's not my mother." Sephiroth closed his briefcase then pushed Zack out of the way and finished packing his supplies himself. Zack stared at him.

"You know… Aerith and I haven't even had sex. Maybe that was the pro-"

"The problem is Cloud is missing from that body." Sephiroth looked at Zack. "And we're going to fix that and bring him back." Zack couldn't help but smile then nodded.

"I'm going to go check our ride." Zack headed out and made his way to the Turk wing. He found his target, snuck up behind him and hooked and arm around his neck. "Hey there red! Why don't you do me a favour?"

"Fuck you Fair!!" Reno struggled in the headlock. Seeing he was going nowhere he reached over and tickled the side of the black haired SOLDIER only to find to his dismay that Zack wasn't ticklish. "I ain't doing shit for you, yo! I don't owe you anything!"

"Seph and I need a ride over to North Corel. Vacation time." Zack grinned some. "Take us?"

"That's not my job yo!!" Reno struggled more even to go as far as to pinch and grope Zack's ass… Fail.

"Is now. Sephiroth wants the best and you're the best." Zack said all matter-of-factly and patted the struggling red head's noggin. Reno sighed in defeat then jabbed Zack in the side.

"Alright, alright!! I'll do it if you keep strokin' my ego, yo."

"I'm sure Sephiroth could stroke something else for ya too." Zack winked and Reno perked up. The SOLDIER let him go and nodded. "We want to leave in 10 minutes. That enough time to get everything ready?"

"That's more then enough. Of course I have to bring Rude." Reno lifted his hand up. "Turk honor yo."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll meet you up top." Zack grinned again and walked back to Sephiroth's office.

Reno watched then hurried to Tseng's office. Instead of knocking and waiting, he busted in with a lazy smirk.

"You know your SOLDIER boys." He announced. "Permission to take them to Nibelheim?"

"Granted." Tseng stood and walked over to his file cabinet. He pulled out some folders and handed them to the other. "I'm sure Sephiroth would want these."

"Should we really be going behind the company's back like this yo?" Reno looked through the files. "Hey these are-"

"Yes… Make sure he gets them…" Reno saluted and ran out to get the copter ready.

---------------------------------

Zack looked around and frowned some as he noted they were passing North Corel. He tapped Sephiroth to wake and pointed out the window.

"Reno's planning something…" The black haired teen nodded. "We're passing Corel." The General frowned in response and unbuckled his safety harness and got up. He slowly made his way to the cockpit door and pulled it open.

"Just what the hell is going on?" Silver brows furrowed some as Reno looked up at him.

"You're going to Nibelheim right? So that's where we're going." The red head nodded and turned to ignore the stunned man's look. "You know you're easy to read. You and the black spiky wonder."

"Your words displease me…" Sephiroth frowned more. "I don't enjoy being easy to read…"

"I'm a Turk, baby. If I can't read you then I'd fail at my job." Reno grinned. "You got sexual frustration written all over you. What's wrong? Cloudy no good in bed?"

"I would hit you if it didn't mean you crashing…" Sephiroth slammed the door shut causing a chuckle to escape the Turk. Sephiroth made his way back to his seat, obviously fuming from Reno's last comment.

"So..?" Zack stretched some, working kinks out of his back.

"He's taking us to Nibelheim… Remind me once we get back to Midgar, to kill him."

"Noted." Zack couldn't help but grin a the slight childish antics of the other. "When we get to Nibel, I'm gonna go talk to Tifa. Maybe she knows something."

"Keep the locals out of this."

"But Tifa really loves Cloud!!" Zack protested some but shut up when Sephiroth threw a death glare his way. "Alright no locals…. So what are we gonna do? Go straight to the mansion and dig around?"

"Exactly… Hopefully find some things… Maybe talk to his mother." Sephiroth noted a distinct change of features on Zack.

"NO!! The mother stays out of this!" Zack growled lowly. If there was no Tifa, then there was no Mrs. Strife. Zack would have no part of interrupting her world just to ask if her son was some sort of monster.

"… And if we have to?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow some at Zack's growling.

"We don't have to!!" Zack stomped his foot. Sephiroth stayed quiet then leaned back in his seat.

"We'll see…"

----------------------------------

Hojo looked at the boy sitting in front of him. His mind thought it was an odd turn of events for his new prized experiment to be coming back for more willingly as opposed to being forced.

"So that is what Sephiroth is doing… Interesting… very interesting…" Hojo stroked his chin some.

"I don't understand… What's so important about Project N?" Cloud shifted nervously. "He's throwing me aside because of it. I can't stand it, Professor." He stood and started to pace. "It's like… he thinks I'm not me… He thinks I'm someone else… Am I someone else?"

"Cloud your appearance is different. You know that don't you?" Hojo eyed the boy as he shook his head. "Your hair was blond and eyes blue."

"Aren't they still?" He turned and looked at his reflection in the window of Hojo's office. The older man raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you see it, boy? Your hair is lilac silver and your eyes are bright purple." Cloud frowned at the Professor's statement.

"No…. I see blond and blue…. Is something wrong with me?" Cloud sank into the chair and shivered some. He didn't want to think that he was ill or something. "What happened to me while I had makou poisoning?"

"I have no clue, I wasn't your doctor then. Only reason why I am now is because you're a SOLDIER." Hojo shifted in his chair. "Your first mission is coming up correct? Heidegger is most interested on how you perform. He boasts about it at the meetings. Now run along. I have no more time to waste on you boy." He spun in his chair to face his desk. He concealed a smirk as he heard a disappointed sigh and the boy get up to leave.

Humming to himself, Hojo jotted down some notes, finding it interesting that Cloud couldn't see his physical appearance. A new symptom always needed to be noted.

To his delight the control chip he had installed was working perfectly. Cloud had surpassed his expectations completely. Not only was the boy's anger in check but it seems it had eliminated Cloud's over active shyness. This pleased Hojo greatly and he noted it in his writing.

"Yes Sephiroth…. Your Cloud isn't your Cloud…. He is mine. And you won't find what you're looking for in that disgusting dump of a town."

----------------------------------

"Anything?" The General stood and wiped the dirt from his cheek.

"Nope nothing…. How much longer are we gonna do this?" Zack whined some and set down the shovel. He looked around the tiny graveyard that was behind the mansion. So far by digging in the unmarked graves they had only found remains of infants, which crept Zack the hell out.

Who's idea was it to dig in a cemetery again?

"Keep digging. One of these graves has to have something." Sephiroth hissed as he tossed a pile of dirt over his shoulder.

"I still say we go into the basement and wake up that guy." Zack sighed and resumed digging and stopped when his shove hit a box. He crept down and brushed some of the dirt away and paled. "Hey… HEY SEPHIROTH!!!" The silver man looked up from his digging and peered at Zack's dug hole.

"What is it?"

"I found something!!"

"Just tell me, Zack." Sephiroth when to rub the bridge of his nose but stopped when he saw how dirty his gloves were.

"It's a coffin…. Has a plaque on it…." Zack brushed more dirt away.

"Get to the point. We've seen multiple coffins with plaques and they all turned out to be 24 numbered infants." Sephiroth couldn't help the slight growl he let out.

"It says 'Nevin Strife'. Isn't that Cloud's dad?" Zack looked up and yelped when he saw the other man standing above him. "Damnit!! You were just in a hole!! Don't sneak up on me like that in a fuckin' graveyard!!" Sephiroth ignored him and jumped down and reached to open the casket. "WAIT!!! Let me out first!!"

Sephiroth gave no hesitation and flung open the lid. He wrinkled his nose at the remains, as the still held some tissue. He reached down and fumbled around frowning more.

"Third stage of decomp…. Bones are slimy and greasy, some mummified tissue clinging to the dried bones…. Human soup…."

"That's fucking disgusting, Sephiroth…" Zack urked a little then got out of the hole to go puke behind a tree. Sephiroth didn't flinch at the sound and dug through the remains more then stopped and looked at the lid. The inside was covered in scratches, the fabric ripped to shreds.

"He was buried alive…" He reached out and touched the lid gently. "Given the size of the coffin I would say he had about an hour of air… After it ran out he would be lulled into a sleep and die of suffocation…"

"MORBID!! YOU ARE FUCKING MORBID!!" Zack snapped from his safety behind the tree.

"You see men die on the battlefield, Zack. This is no more morbid as that." Sephiroth resumed digging through the liquidy flesh and greasy bones, hoping there was something hiding.

"Ugh that sounds disgusting…." Zack urked again but kept his stomach from speaking up. "And we didn't come here to play CSI… We came here to find out about--"

"Ah ha…" Zack looked over at Sephiroth's quiet announcement of 'I've found something' and tilted his head.

"What is it?"

"There's a disc under the pillow. In good shape, the remains didn't get to it." Sephiroth closed the lid and hopped out of the hole. He grabbed a shovel and filled in the hole. "Tomorrow we'll have a proper gravestone for him made."

"…. You have Nevin juice all over your arms…." Zack wrinkled his nose.

"Have some respect, Zack. It's Cloud's father."

----------------------------------

Cloud stood next to the First Class he was assigned with. He had gone over the mission data over and over again in his head and waited for his moment to strike.

Just then an explosion rocked the platform he was on and the first he was with gave a nod. Cloud grinned a little and jumped into action, taking out any enemy that came in his way, any monster that dare cross his path. Heidegger watched from his post above and smirked.

"Gya ha ha ha!! Hojo you've out done yourself!! The boy's amazing!!" The overweight man slapped Hojo's back which caused a grunt of dislike come from the other man.

"Of course… there was only room to improve from Sephiroth. Nova is the perfect specimen. A combination of planetary biomechanics and Jenova cells. Soon enough that chip in his head will wipe away the memories of Cloud Strife and he'll be a clean slate. Nova will become the perfect soldier in all respects." Hojo walked away some as he spoke, not wanting another slap.

"Stunning Professor…. Kya ha ha ha!! I've always wanted a living weapon." Scarlet licked her lips as she watched Cloud with more then professional interest.

"A whore is not a suitable breeding partner for him." Hojo snapped at her.

"And he isn't for the Weapons department." Heidegger said crossly as he lit up a cigar.

"Then make me another one, Hojo." The woman flipped her hair and crossed her arms under her breasts, making them stick out unnecessarily.

"That's not that simple… He is one of 25 to survive birth." Hojo sat down and watched with little interest. He had already seen what Cloud can do, evidence of it was all over his lab in Junon.

"So we breed him." Scarlet turned to him. "What is a 'suitable breeding partner' for him, Professor?"

"An Ancient… or another of his kind. Seeing as he is the only of his kind and that girl the Turks are watching for me is the only Ancient left, it is only safe to say she is the only one right to breed with him. Even so… You'll be dead before the child is fully mature." Hojo grinned some as Scarlet huffed and walked away from him.

"He will be bumped to First Class after this mission. The pet is too good for Second." Heidegger took a large drag off his cigar and puffed the smoke into the air.

Down below, Cloud fought hard and out of all the attacks coming for him, only one landed, sending him flying into a build and smacking the back of his head against a metal pipe. Cloud shook his head as he got a slight shock, figuring it was an electrical pipe he had hit and got up to fight more.

But the fighting felt different… his blood lust increased and his need to kill raised. Soon he was the only one standing, the head of the First Class that was appointed to watch him in his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Exchange My Soul

FF7 Alternate Universe

Disclaimers: Characters are owned by Square-Enix

Warning: Yaoi- SephirothxCloud, Het- ZackxAerith, Abuse, Science, Violence

~~**------------**~~

_Personal Diary Entry _[μ]-εγλ_1986-05-28_

_Nibelheim seems lively today. I didn't expect this much out of the new residents. This used to be just a ShinRa town when my wife and I moved here due to my job, but now there's more civilians living here then employees. _

_Sephiroth is rambunctious today. Hojo let him outside to play. I've never seen an 8 year old so fascinated by grass in my life. I supposed when you're cooped up in a lab most of the time anything is fascinating. He turns 9 in a few weeks, I plan on getting him a present._

_I told him of my wife, expecting a child on August 11th__. He told me he wanted to be there when the baby is born and I said it was fine as long as Hojo allows it. I asked him what did he think I should name it and he said Cloud if it was a boy and Rain if it was a girl. I didn't understand why he chose those names and asked to which he smiled and said because clouds are what carry the rain, that they hold and comfort the rain until it's time for the rain to pass and as the rain passes rainbows are formed and planets grow giving life to the planet. He concluded that the name Cloud as a strong name fitting a male and Rain is a name of beauty fitting a female. All I could do after his explanation was ruffle his hair some and smile, while the rest of me wondered where he achieved all this insight from._

_I informed Emily of Sephiroth's choices and she loved them. She began writing down the names she had picked and Sephiroth's picks and concluded that Sephiroth's flowed better._

_Cloud Strife…. Rain Strife…. I kind of like those._

_Science Diary Entry _[μ]-εγλ_1986-05-28_

_Another child died in Professor Hollander's and Hojo's quest to create an artificial being from the cells Professor Gast obtained during the retrieval of Jenova. I fear this task is failing as this is the 17__th__ infant to die at birth._

_There are 8 more infants to be born. I'm afraid they all too will die. The youngest of the group to be born is due on August 19__th__. The child's mother is a pretty young thing with straw blonde hair. So far her child is the strongest and while Hojo has hopes, I foresee it dying as well._

_Will this madness of creating this being ever end? I suppose not… We would have to run out of cells first… _

_Personal Diary Entry _[μ]-εγλ_1986-07-06_

_Emily looks like she's going to pop any second! I took Sephiroth to see her, with Hojo's permission, and the boy was excited to be able to feel the child move and kick._

_Today is his 9__th__ birthday and I felt he should have a real party. Emily agreed and baked him a chocolate cake. He smiled so warmly when we sang happy birthday to him. I doubt he'll ever smile like that again after he's transferred to the labs in Midgar. My heart weeps for what he's going through… and I think I'm a part of that for another generation…_

_Sephiroth announced that he wished I was his father and Emily his mother after finishing his cake. He spoke with disgust towards Hojo and to be honest, I'm surprised Hojo told him that he was his father. I wasn't surprised though when Sephiroth spoke of Jenova as his mother._

_I admit I was saddened by this…. Lucrecia was a dear friend of mine. If she hadn't killed herself perhaps she could have been in his life more. She was so distraught after Sephiroth's birth, I couldn't tell if it was over the death of that Turk, Vincent or if the Jenova cells had made her crazy. She would rattle on and on about a being called a WEAPON and while I sat and listened, Hojo dismissed it, saying it was just a legend of a forgotten time._

_I was just a lab tech at that time though… Hojo ignored me on most occasions except to give me an order. If anything I am more of a father to Sephiroth then Hojo is. I practically raised him._

_Science Diary Entry _[μ]-εγλ_1986-07-06_

_We are now down to 5 children yet to be born… Hollander made Hojo promise to end it with the August 19__th__ child. Reluctantly Hojo agreed._

_I looked at the last remaining sample of the cells and discovered something interesting. They're biomechanical. Living machines. I told my findings to Hollander and he theorized that the biomechanical cells are unable to fuse with human cells._

_This sparked Hojo's rage. I've never seen the lab such a mess after he tore through it. He decided that an Ancient was the only one who could handle the cells and to our surprise, the mother of August 19__th__ came forward and declared herself as such. We all believed to be false at first since the Ancient race is considered extinct but after a considerable amount of tests the suspicions came true._

_There is new hope for August 19__th__._

_Personal Diary Entry _[μ]-εγλ_1986-08-11_

_Cloud Strife was born today… 7 pounds…. 14 inches…_

_Stillborn._

_Science Diary Entry _[μ]-εγλ_1986-08-11_

_Only the August 19__th__ infant is left. I don't know how much more child deaths I can handle…_

_Personal Diary Entry _[μ]-εγλ_1986-08-19_

_A health baby boy was born today and his mother's dying wish was to take him far away from Hojo. _

_I don't know what came over me… I brought the child home. Emily wasn't happy with me but I told her we could start over. We could raise this child. This would be our Cloud. She was furious but eventually gave in. _

_I snuck into the morgue and retrieved Cloud's body. After warming him up I brought him to Hojo and presented him as the child that was born. Hojo was furious that none of the infants survived. _

_That afternoon I watched as my son was buried in a unmarked grave in the coffin marked 25. With that… my son became Experiment 25 and Experiment 25 became my son._

-------------------------------------

Sephiroth sat down his laptop and stared blankly at the wall. Why had he no memories of this man? And what would drive him to dispose of his son's body so willingly?

The silver haired General shook his head. Now is not the time to dwell on these matters. What mattered now was Sephiroth was going to go down and find the coffin of 25 and bury it properly with his father. It wasn't his Cloud but he'd be damned if any Cloud was to be treated like that.

He got up quietly so not to disturb the snoring Zack and slipped on his boots. He grabbed his jacket and a shovel and headed out the door.

The mountain air hit him and caused a shiver. He understood why Nibelheim was so familiar now. He was born here. This was his hometown, something he longed and searched years for. It was special to him now. It was Cloud's hometown as well.

"Grave robbing is illegal you know." Sephiroth turned and held the shovel like a sword. Rude stood and adjusted his sunglasses some. How the bald Turk could wear those at night baffled Sephiroth.

"I'm righting a wrong."

"You're gonna go find Cloud aren't ya?" Reno walked up and pulled out a cigarette. Sephiroth twitched.

"You…. You knew?"

"We knew. That's why Nevin was killed, yo. Hojo found out that there was a switch and had him whacked." Reno inhaled deeply and sighed happily as his lungs were filled with smoke.

"But Hojo didn't know he had switched him with his own son." Rude nodded. Sephiroth eyed the two then walked towards the ShinRa mansion. The Turks followed behind silently and watched as Sephiroth dug up a previous hole and pulled a small coffin out. He brushed off the dirt and frowned.

"Hello Cloud…" He took a deep breath and opened it.

"Ew no don't do that!!" Reno cringed and looked away as Rude leaned forward to get a better view.

"He's perfectly preserved…" Rude coughed a little and looked at Sephiroth. "He looks like he could easily be the Cloud that's alive today."

"This is probably from Hojo…" Sephiroth reached out and gently ran his fingers over the dead infant's cheek. "He feels like he's still alive… the skin is soft and giving… He's beautiful…"

"He's dead!!" Reno turned around unable to stand Sephiroth looking at the body so lovingly. Sephiroth sighed and closed the lid. Reno was right, the child was dead. This Cloud was dead and has been for 17 years. He stood holding the little box carefully and walked over to where Nevin was buried.

Setting Cloud's coffin down, Sephiroth began to dig. What prompted this need to do this, Sephiroth didn't know. Maybe it was because of Nevin's diary. According to it, he had named the little being in that box.

Once he hit Nevin's coffin, Sephiroth deemed it deep enough to place Cloud with his father. He picked up the tiny coffin and opened it one more time to gaze at the child in it. He felt his heart pang with sadness as he reached in and stroked Cloud's cheek again.

"I will save your name sake… I promise you that…" He closed the lid and set the coffin down, next to his father's. He climbed out and covered the hole up with dirt then sat staring off into the mountains.

"Hey… uh… Rude and I sprang for a tombstone… We figured you'd find them… It'll be ready tomorrow." Reno walked over and sat down next to him. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a file. "Tseng told us to give it to you… It's pretty much…. Everything…" Sephiroth looked at it the took it from Reno and opened it up. He frowned some and read down.

"There's a chip in his head…. It's controlling his actions… If we get rid of the chip Cloud'll come back… but his hair and eyes will remain the--" His eyes widen. "Cloud doesn't even know he's changed?"

"Nope. He still thinks he's a blue-eyed blond." Rude confirmed with a nod.

-------------------------------------

Zack woke up to the sound of keys typing furiously. He yawned and sat up and looked at his companion. He frowned at how dirty Sephiroth looked.

"Did you go digging in that graveyard again?" He asked with a yawn as he got out of bed and stretched, doing some squats to wake himself up.

"I buried Cloud with his father." Sephiroth answered dully, too engrossed in what he was doing. Zack blinked.

"Cloud's… dead….?"

"The real Cloud yes… Still born… Our Cloud is Experiment 25."

"What are you doing…?" Zack walked over and peered at the screen.

"Instant messaging with Heidegger. He's demanding we come back and I'm trying to explain we can't yet. He won't tell me what's so important…" Sephiroth's eyes narrowed at the next line sent.

_Nova's gone AWOL. _

"'Nova'….? What's that?"

"That would be Cloud's real name…" Sephiroth passed the folder to Zack.

"Real name? Man… Everything's going to hell in a hand basket…"

-------------------------------------

"My name isn't Nova!! It's Cloud!!" The lilac haired teen pulled at his restraints. He snarled at the lab techs who tried to come near him and snapped at them,

Hojo frowned. The chip had failed and he couldn't figure out why. They had managed to sedate the boy long enough to take out the chip and sew him back up but after examining it, there was nothing wrong with the chip. Hojo was baffled. Perhaps the biomechanical cells he had overridden the chip's power.

"I'll kill you Hojo!! Even if you are my lover's father, I will SLAUGHTER YOU!!" Hojo frowned at Cloud's declaration. So it was true that Sephiroth was actually seeing him and not just a one night stand. This explained Sephiroth's obsession with Project N. This could be dangerous… Hojo had to play his cards right.

Lost in thought, Hojo didn't even hear the bindings begin to snap.


	10. Chapter 10

Exchange My Soul

FF7 Alternate Universe

Disclaimers: Characters are owned by Square-Enix

Warning: Yaoi- SephirothxCloud, Het- ZackxAerith, Abuse, Science, Violence

~~**------------**~~

"Hey!! Hey we have to leave!! Things are bad yo!!" Reno chased after the two SOLDIERs as they made their way towards the small graveyard. They were carrying the tombstone with Nevin and Cloud's name on it gently.

"Why couldn't we just let him pull it with the cart?" Zack huffed a tuff of hair out of his eyes and shifted to get a better grasp of the heavy granite.

"It would have taken too long. You're a SOLDIER, act like one."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"ARE YOU LISTENING?! THINGS!! BAD!! MIDGAR!! WE LEAVE NOW!!" Reno waved his hands frantically trying to get their attention only to fail. He looked back at Rude, who simply looked away. "Oh you're a bunch of help." He grumbled and sighed in defeat. "YA GOT 15!!" Grumbling more he pulled out a cigarette and popped it into his mouth.

Sephiroth nodded to Reno and forced Zack to hurry. Once in the cemetery, they placed the stone down above the buried coffins and stared, quietly saying something for the two.

"Oh…." Zack smiled a bit at Sephiroth. "There's something I have to do…" He patted Sephiroth's shoulder and ran off. The General blinked in confusion then looked back at the grave. He didn't know or understand why, but a sense of pride came over him and some of the guilt faded.

-------------------------------------

Zack hurried into town and rounded the corner to the first house in the row. Smiling softly, he knocked on the door and was greeted by a small blonde haired woman.

"Zack!! It's been a year!! You haven't changed. How's that girl of yours? Popped the question yet? How's Cloud? I haven't heard from him since you were last here."

"Mrs. Strife…. I want to show you something…" Zack let out the breath he was holding. The woman blinked some and tilted her head.

"It's Emily, Zack. 'Mrs. Strife' makes me sound old. Now what is it that's got you in a huff?" Zack swallowed nervously. Now he didn't know if he should show her or not. Maybe it was a bad idea. Perhaps she had moved on already and didn't want to know.

"Uh… Emily… We um… came here to find some things out about Cloud and we--"

"Ah…. So you know…" Emily shifted. "Yes… Cloud isn't really…. Cloud…." She sighed a little. "I wish Nevin told me where my son was buried…."

"That's what I want to show you… We found him… and Nevin…" Zack watched her silently as she closed her eyes and nodded.

"I suppose now I have to look into a stone…" She came out of the house and closed the door behind her. "Well lead the way." Zack nodded some and offered an arm. Emily smiled softly at him and took it, allowing the young man to escort her.

"We already sprang for one, a stone I mean. It's all set up." Zack smiled back to her. "You remember Sephiroth, right?" She nodded. "Well, he's hell bent on making this right."

"There's no need. As long as Hojo doesn't find out about Cloud then I suppose the Planet is safe." Zack bit his lip. He couldn't bring himself to tell her that Hojo HAD found out.

"What do you mean 'safe'?" He tilted his head a little and watched her.

"Obviously you don't know much." She laughed and smiled some. "Nevin had told me about a being called WEAPON and that he believed it was what was used in the experiments that made our Cloud." She paused then looked up to see silvery hair blow in the wind as the approached the cemetery.

Sephiroth turned and frowned. "I thought you said no mothers."

"Well this is different, and she knows things." Zack stuck out his tongue, then blinked as Emily gently pulled away. Both men watched her as she walked over and crouched down in front of the tombstone. Silently, she said her goodbyes then stood.

"A WEAPON is an ancient being created to destroy any threat to the Planet. According to Gast's research, they will destroy everything that gets in their sight or way. Cloud is an artificial one. The same principle might not apply." She shifted some then turned to look at Sephiroth. "He could berserk if Hojo got his hands on him… Whether he's stoppable or not, I don't know… No has ever seen a WEAPON or fought one in over 2000 years."

"The Turks have… One called Jade WEAPON." Sephiroth looked her over. "And Hojo has gotten to Cloud. I haven't seen any violence from him."

"Cloud had a test a few days ago… To see if he was ready for First." Zack rubbed his chin some. "He was getting bumped up because Hojo was pissed he was only a Second…" He snapped his fingers. "Maybe that's what Heidegger was freaking out over!! What if something went wrong?!"

"Then we should get back…" Sephiroth turned to Emily and nodded. "I'll protect him. I will make sure he's safe and that nothing ill happens."

"You've done enough Sephiroth. You gave me back my family." She motioned to the grave then walked over to him and cupped his cheek. "You can't do everything. And perhaps it's… it's for the best this happened… He's doing what his instinct is telling him to do."

"No… Hojo implanted a chip in his head… He's doing what the chip is telling him to do and I won't allow Hojo to get away with that, especially not to the one I love." He blinked at the small chuckle the woman gave.

"No wonder he didn't have a girlfriend…"

-------------------------------------

Hojo frowned more as he watched the sedated moaning teen. Something had gone wrong in his calculations even if he didn't want to admit it. Perhaps this thing called "love" was interfering.

A snarl came to his lips. How unscientific to think like that.

Another moan drew him out of his thoughts and he looked back at the boy.

"Relax child… The new chip is being created as we speak… Then you can go free." He reached out and stroked Cloud's cheek then quickly drew back his hand, scoffing at his fatherly action. This was not his child… technically. Cloud was, in a way, Hojo's child by the fact he was the scientist in charge of his birth, but biologically he wasn't.

In fact, he couldn't remember who was the boy's biological father. Shrugging and deciding to look it up later, he grabbed a syringe and filled it with propofol. He reached up and injected the milky liquid into the IV and watched it slowly work its way down the tube into the hand it was connected to.

"Sir… We figured out what was wrong with the chip. It was electrically damaged. After reviewing the training exercise, we pinpointed where it happened. His head collided with a makou pipe as he was knocked backwards. It was a direct hit to the chip."

"That's rather good news…. It means it wasn't his body that was the cause. He is under anaesthesia. Install the new chip."

-------------------------------------

Sephiroth walked Emily home before going to the waiting helicopter. Reno had managed to go through his all cigarette and looked like he was hitting a nicotine fit.

"Three hours!! I said 15 minutes yo!!" The Turk threw his empty pack at the General. "Whatcha do?! Hold a complete damn funeral?!" Reno ran a hand through his hair. "Look man, I know this means a lot to you, but that." Reno pointed to the town behind Sephiroth. "Is in the past. You got a little purpled haired squirt at home to take care of. He needs you more then ever right now." Sephiroth frowned at the last sentence and climbed aboard.

"What has Tseng told you?" He looked at the redhead as he climbed into the cockpit.

"HEY!! WAIT!!" Zack came running and jumped into the copter at record speeds. "Sorry… Had to say hi to Tifa. Would be wrong if I didn't." He smiled at Sephiroth who just shook his head.

"Tseng told us that Cloud is back in the labs." Rude interrupted before Zack could get another word in. "The chip in his head was damaged. He went berserk and killed a complete squad."

"Told ya it was bad." Reno started the helicopter as he felt the tension rise.

-------------------------------------

_Personal Diary Entry __[__u]-eyh__1985-08-27_

_I gave Hojo and Hollander my two-weeks notice. Hojo wasn't please and Hollander said he understood. A part of me fears this was my down fall. At least neither of them or ShinRa know of Emily, her and Cloud are safe._

_I gave her all of the information I was allowed to access, hoping it would help her in understanding what Cloud is. Strangely enough, she understood better then I did the first time I saw Gast and Cresent's works. Sometimes I think Emily should have been a scientist herself. _

"_It's easy to understand," she told me, "this thing called WEAPON is a saviour, but corrupted like Cloud is, then it could easily destroy the Planet without the proper guidance." She could easily tell I was confused by her discovery, which made her laugh and put a hand on my shoulder. "Without the Planet having given birth to Cloud like the other WEAPONs, there's a chance he can't hear the Planet, didn't they think about that?"_

"_No. Hojo dismissed the data as a myth." I informed her. _

_Now I feel maybe this child should have the fate as the others but I can't bring Emily through the loss of another. There's a possible chance of him destroying the world and another chance that the cells will just stay dormant. _

_I made my good-byes to Sephiroth today as well. He was heartbroken and I felt bad for abandoning him. I know Hojo will just erase me and this town from his memories when they're transferred back to Midgar, but the sadness lingers. I wish a fate which is in store for Sephiroth wasn't in the works. Deep down, however, I believe if anyone would be capable of destroying Cloud if he were to berserk, would be Sephiroth after all the experiments that are headed his way._

_I hope to the Gods that Sephiroth becomes the God like creature Hojo has slated him for._

_-------------------------------------_

"HOLY SHIT!!" Sephiroth was brought out of his reading daze at Reno's loud blurt. He unbuckled the safety restraint and moved to the cockpit. He frown at what he saw.

"Midgar is in flames…" He mumbled to himself then thought more on the subject. "Either it's a Genesis attack or--"

"Or it's your sky cotton ball going batshit crazy!!" Reno looked up at Sephiroth. "Look I know you're all lovey-dovey and it makes you this disgustingly sweet and caring guy who TOTALLY isn't you, but you need to tune that out now!! You need to be that badass General who makes the Turks piss themselves, and quite frankly… You haven't been."

"The way you've been acting makes us think we can piss in your coffee and get away with it." Rude added with a nod. Sephiroth frown.

"Have my actions changed that much?"

"Well you still haven't killed us." Both Turks said in unison. Sephiroth blinked and growled.

"You pissed in my coffee?!" He will kill them. Later. When they aren't flying a helicopter. But this discovery of him lacking his… Generalness was disturbing and they were right. He needed to buck up and deal with this.

He stood upright then spun on his heel and made his way back to the cargo hold of the chopper.

"You look pissed." Zack commented as he got up and followed.

"I just found out that two people pissed in the coffee I gave you to drink. Wouldn't you be pissed too?" Sephiroth held back a smirk as he freed his Masamune and a parachute. Zack blinked.

"Yeah I'd be pissed if I found out--- HEY WHAT?!! Son of a-!!" Zack went back to the cockpit to give Reno and Rude an earful. Sephiroth watched as he slipped on the parachute and hit the button to open the bay door. He heard cursing from the cockpit and jumped out.

Vaguely he caught his name being yelled but he ignored it as he dove towards an open, non-burning area. He pulled the ripcord and glided down. Once a distance he could handle, he freed himself from the chute and dropped.

Green eyes scanned the area and stopped when they caught a sight of something he never thought he'd see ever again.

Spiky blond hair.

"Cloud!!"


	11. Chapter 11

Exchange My Soul

FF7 Alternate Universe

Disclaimers: Characters are owned by Square-Enix

Warning: Yaoi- SephirothxCloud, Het- ZackxAerith, Abuse, Science, Violence

_[Author's Note: Eep!! My computer, my mom's computer, and my grandpa's all died at the same time! I managed to get mine in some working condition, this is why it took so long! Also sorry to those who are bothered by how I spell "Makou". I understand that not everyone can read Japanese or has played the Japanese version of the game. "Makou" or _「魔晄」_ translates to "Magic Light". I've noticed a lot of Japanese Romanji either drops the "u", has a line over the o, or doesn't do anything at all. Technically it's not incorrect, but I find it annoying. So that's why I spell "Makou" the way that I do. Also You'll notice there's like three different versions of a nursery rhyme. The first version is from North America, the second is from India, and the last is from Ireland, United Kingdom, South Africa and Australia. The last line is often omitted or isn't taught at all. There is a Japanese version of it, but I think it sounds creepy! Well the whole thing is creepy… the Japanese version just sounds creepier to me… Anyway I'll stop yappin' off your ear now!]_

~~**------------**~~

_~Ring around the rosy, a pocketful of posies, ashes, ashes, we all fall down…~_

Sephiroth shivered as he heard the soft singing float through the air.

"Cloud…" He repeated and stepped forward towards the blond. "Is it really you…?" As he took another step the figure in front of him vanished, causing him to tense and look around. He gripped his masamune tightly and took a deep breath. He had to focus. Had to be the General he was.

_~Ring-a ring-a roses, a pocketful of posies, hush-a, bush-a, we all fall down…~_

Sephiroth jerked towards the voice, spinning with a whirl of silver hair. Nothing.

_~Ring a-ring o' roses, a pocketful of posies, a tissue, a tissue, we all fall down…~_

He growled as the lyrics repeated from the beginning. This was becoming childish.

"Enough Cloud!! Come fight with someone who can put one up!!"

"When our mother calls us… we all jump up…" The last of the lyrics were whispered directly into his ear causing a brief tense before whipping around. Sephiroth's heart stopped.

Bright blue, glowing eyes stared up at him intensely, blond hair blowing gently from the tiny bit of wind. In one hand a sword, the other the head of some poor MP. Soft pouty lips were twisted in a crazed smirk, blood dripping from them.

"Cloud…." Sephiroth spoke coldly, putting his emotions in a locked safe in his mind.

"S-e-p-h-i-r-o-t-h." It came out sing-song like, as the youth spoke with as much crazed delight as his eyes and smirk showed. "You came." He offered Sephiroth the dead man's head and tilted his own in question. "Come to join me?"

"No Cloud…. You need to stop this."

"WHY?!" The blond threw the head down, the parietals crushing in a sick crunch as it hit the metal ground. "They DESE~RVE it!!! All they're doing is destroying the planet and for what?! A light bulb?! I won't allow it!!" Cloud started to pace, his hand smearing blood on his face as he rubbed it. "They're horrible, Sephiroth…. They have to be stopped."

"Yes, perhaps ShinRa is at fault… but it's you who need to be stopped." Sephiroth held up his masamune and took his stance. Cloud's blue eyes widened with betrayal and insanity.

"You… would fight me…? Your LOVER?!" He held out his arm and a sick crunch of bones as arm started to transform. His fingers melted together and elongated into a blueish purple fin of sorts, his index finger and thumb the only distinguishable phalanges. Sephiroth watched with a mix of horror and awe as Cloud's other arm took the same shape.

"Cloud…." Sephiroth breathed as he tightened his grip. "Don't let it control you… connect to the Planet. Hear Gaia's words."

"I _AM_ Gaia's words!!" Cloud let out an inhuman screech as light surrounded him. Sephiroth covered his eyes as the sound of bones crunching and metal grinding rang out into the distance. Another screech was let out and Sephiroth opened his eyes. He gasped and stepped back eying what had once been Cloud.

In Cloud's place was a giant mechanical monster. At the shins, tibias and fibulas fused together in a long bluish purple tail like fin while an actual bright glowing tail swished through the air, agitated. Blue metal chest plate and codpiece surrounded the creature's torso coming to the back in spikes. Finally its head… Blond spikes peeked out from under a blue metal headpiece adorned also with spikes and what looked like gills framed his face.

Sephiroth felt sick to his stomach. This was Cloud's true form.

"Cloud… Stop this!! Calm down and come back to your human form!!" Sephiroth shook his head. "No not Cloud. Nova. This is Nova…. Nova!! Give me back Cloud!!" He readied his sword, prepared for a fight.

The fight never came.

Nova moved passed Sephiroth fast and began attacking and destroying buildings, Makou reactors, anything that belonged to ShinRa.

"NO! NO! NO!!" Sephiroth turned when he heard the exclamations and aimed his sword. Hojo stood, glaring at the creature destroying Midgar. "This is not correct!! Nova WEAPON should not have reacted this way!! He was to be under my command!! A failure!! A true failure!!"

"A failure?!" Sephiroth snarled. "Forgive me, but that looks like a perfect success. You destroyed a family to create a monster. Again. You got what you wanted. An artificial WEAPON."

"No this won't do. This won't do at all…" Hojo shook his head.

"Stop thinking like a damn scientist and like a human!" Sephiroth walked over and grabbed his coat, lifting Hojo off the ground. "How do we stop him?!"

"We don't. You can't stop a creation of the planet!!" Hojo snapped. "The only ones who know how are Cetras and they don't exist any more!!" Sephiroth dropped the older man and thought for a second.

-------------------------------

"Find Aerith. Locate the Ancient. She may be our only hope to saving Cloud." The phone call ended.

It was all he needed.

Zack hurried through the slums. He dodged the running masses and kept an eye out for Aerith. He frowned when he was unable to spot her and quickly made his way to her church. Sure enough the young woman was kneeling in pray next to her flowers. Nervous, Zack made his way over to her, biting his lip cutely as he approached.

"Aerith, baby…. We need that Ancient's help…"

"I know." Aerith smiled and stood. "I'm ready."

-------------------------------

Sephiroth stood with his arms crossed watching Nova's mayhem erupt into total annihilation. Hojo stood by his side, smirking with some delight.

"Perhaps not a total failure… Your mother would be pleased by this, Sephiroth."

"Please, my mother is dead in a tube." Sephiroth rolled his eyes and shifted.

"Surely you hear her calls." Hojo pressed. "Feel a deep seeded need for a reunion." He adjusted his glasses then looked at the taller man. "Admit it. I feel it as well." Sephiroth closed his eyes.

"No, Father. I don't." Hojo twitched at Sephiroth's words.

"How did you--"

"I found Nevin's diaries. Thought you could hide them from me?" Sephiroth looked at the other, who's face was contorted in anger. "You killed an innocent man."

"I've killed many people, Nevin was no exception. He stood in the way of my great achievement!"

"Would that be me or Cloud?" Sephiroth raised a delicate silver brow as he watched the man who claimed to be his father, smirk in delight as a Makou Reactor exploded.

"That would be Nova." Hojo lifted his arms in a gesture of grandeur and Sephiroth scoffed. "Had I known he had lived, this day would have come sooner."

"And if he finds you a threat to the planet as well and kill you, will you still feel the same in your little hell that's waiting for you in the Lifestream?"

"He won't kill me. I'm his creator!" Hojo laughed and Sephiroth felt his stomach flip in disgust. "Nova is truly the perfect weapon! Imagine the power one would have if they could wield him!"

"He's a living being. Not a tool." Sephiroth snapped, his patience running thin.

"SEPHIROTH!!" The silver haired man turned his head and sighed in relief to see Zack and Aerith running up.

"Where is the Ancient?" He asked softly.

"You're not going to believe this… but Aerith is the Ancient!!" Zack grinned as the woman blushed under Sephiroth's stare.

"Ancient..?" Hojo turned and frowned. "Ifalna's child? You should be dead…" He stroked his chin. "No, this isn't good… Isn't good at all. Won't do…" His eyes flashed a little with another explosion. "I won't allow you to ruin this moment."

-------------------------------

_Cloud… Cloud… Wake up, Cloud…_

He groaned and shifted.

"Just let me sleep…" The blond rolled over into the softness that was surrounding him. It felt warm and comforting.

_No Cloud… You have to wake up. You can't sleep now. You have to regain control._

"I feel safe here…" Cloud whispered to the voice. "I don't want to wake up…" He snuggled into the soft warmth more and sighed contently.

_What about Sephiroth? Don't you love him?_

"Well… yeah… I do… I think." He let his eyes open a tiny bit. He was greeted by black, empty black. He frowned and opened his eyes completely. "Where am I..?"

_Trapped inside Nova._

"Nova…? What's a Nova?" Cloud sat up… at least he thought he sat up. The was no telling if he was laying down, standing, floating or upside down in this nothingness.

_Nova was a creature locked away inside of you. A WEAPON, created artificially but still controlled by the Planet. Can you hear her Cloud?_

"No I can only hear you… Who are you?"

_That's not important. What's important is you need to hear Gaia, Cloud. She's calling you and you need to obey what she tells you. So wake up!_

"I am awake!!" Cloud crossed his arms and huffed.

_Who raised you to be a stubborn brat?_

"Hey!!" Cloud glared into the blackness. "I'm not a brat!" A soft chuckle could be heard.

_I know Cloud… You've grown up beautifully… I'm proud of you. Cloud blinked._

"Dad…?"


End file.
